


True Obliviousness, Unadulterated Lust

by TheOnlyCeeCeeJ



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Beach Holidays, Bottom Peter Parker, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter is of age, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Speedos, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Clint Barton, Top Steve Rogers, Top Thor (Marvel), Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ/pseuds/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ
Summary: If there was one collective thought that was guaranteed to be going through everyone’s minds, it would have been:Has Peter Parker ALWAYS looked like that?!Tony decides that the team needs a vacation so they head to Malibu. What they had expected was a nice relaxing beach holiday. And they got it, though the men on the team didn't expect to end up lusting over the team's youngest member.Peter Parker, you're in for the ride(s) of your life!
Relationships: Clint Barton/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers (established), Peter Parker/Thor, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 87
Kudos: 491





	1. The 'Commercial'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamtherealbork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtherealbork/gifts).



> Ok, so this is a prompt from the lovely Bork, who just has a knack for coming up with the best ideas and planting the seed in people's heads... So this is for you! Everyone else, I hope you like it! 
> 
> I wasn't planning on posting this until I had it all written but I have absolutely no self-control. I have chapter 2 nearly done, so I'm hoping for weekly posting. I am praying I can keep to a schedule but who knows! All I can say is it will never be more than 2 weeks between chapters!
> 
> Smut to come next chapter and aaaaaall of the rest too! This first chapter is the set up for absolute carnage!
> 
> Thank you to Nelalila for beta reading this first chapter for me. You're amazing <3

It was a week or so after a particularly brutal mission that Tony called a team meeting at the compound. He stood in front of the entire team with a huge grin on his face, which, honestly, put everyone on edge. Usually when Tony was like this, it would start with some kind of bet and would end with several arguments. 

“Now that everyone’s here, I’ve had an idea,” Tony began. 

“Please don’t let it be like the last one,” Bucky groaned.

“It wasn’t _that_ bad,” Tony sighed, “and anyway, I know that you’ll all love this one.”

“Out with it, Tony, before we’re all as old as the soldiers over there,” Clint said, pointing at Steve and Bucky. 

Tony ducked as a cushion was thrown at Clint. “Woah! Fine. I’ve decided that the Avengers will be going on a holiday,” he said with a grin.

The room was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. They all stared at Tony in disbelief. No one would be able to say who started it, but the room soon descended into laughter. 

“Come on, Tony, what’s the real reason for bringing us here?” Steve said through his laughter.

“I’m being serious,” Tony said matter-of-factly. “We’ve all been working especially hard recently, and I wanted to treat you all to some relaxation. You know what… Forget it, I’ll head to Malibu by myself.” Tony turned to leave.

“Wait Mr. Stark!” Peter called out. “I think you just shocked everyone, right? Thank you for organizing this,” he smiled and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist. 

Everyone else nodded in agreement, muttering apologies, which made Tony smile while he returned the hug. “Ok. Pack your bags, everyone. Quinjet leaves at midday tomorrow.”

* * *

When they arrived at Tony’s (new) Malibu beach house, Tony quickly gave the team a tour. He hadn’t had the place too long, so no one else had visited it yet. Of course, he had enough bedrooms for everyone and then some, which he allocated to everyone on the way round. The kitchen and bar were fully stocked and staffed, the lounge area had enough sofas and chairs to fit the entire team (he knew they liked a movie night or two), and the games room had everything that they could ever want. 

The team was happy to see that Tony had a fully-stocked gym. Sure, they were on holiday, but Tony knew that some of the team (most, except himself) worked out for _fun_. He then opened the huge glass bi-folds and revealed the outside. Tony had an infinity pool which was surrounded by several cabanas and sun loungers. If they didn’t know this was Tony’s place, it could easily pass as a hotel. There were also a couple of boardwalks down to the beach for anyone who wanted to visit. 

Steve walked over and clapped Tony on the shoulder. “Thanks for organizing this, Tony.”

Peter turned around to the men. “Yeah, thanks Mr. Stark! I don’t know about anyone else, but I’m going swimming!”

With that, he ran off to his room to get changed. The rest of the group followed behind leisurely, going to their rooms to unpack and get changed. By the time they all came downstairs, Peter was already in the pool. The rest of the group set themselves up in cabanas or on loungers and they all enjoyed their afternoon with sun and drinks. 

Tony decided that he would fire up the grill for their first night, with his staff preparing all of the sides and accompaniments. He put his Captain America apron over his shorts (a secret santa gift from Clint a few years ago that was surprisingly useful) and got to work on the burgers and steaks. As he cooked, the staff set up the outside dining table so it would be ready for them to eat once Tony was done. 

“Hey Pete, food’s almost done. Why don’t you get dried off.”

“Ok, Mr. Stark!” Peter called out and swam his way over to the pool stairs. 

As he emerged from the water, every man around the pool would have sworn that the world went into slow motion. It was like some aftershave commercial. Peter walked out of the pool and ran his hands through his hair, dragging the excess water from the strands. The droplets of water travelled along his defined clavicle, over his toned pecs, circling his pink, pebbled nipples. They bumped through every dip of Peter’s abs before streaming down his V-lines and disappearing into the smallest pair of speedos known to man.

If there was one collective thought that was guaranteed to be going through everyone’s minds, it would have been: _Has Peter Parker ALWAYS looked like that?!_

Peter’s emergence from the water set off some chain reaction of pure chaos. Steve, who was walking back from the bar inside, completely froze, staring at the young man and dropped the drinks that he was carrying. The only saving grace was that they had plastic cups for drinking by the pool so at least there was no smashed glass anywhere.

Bucky, who had been walking behind Steve, got trapped in Peter’s spell and tripped over Steve’s foot, tumbling down the few stairs leading to the pool, his own drink covering him completely. 

Thor had been inside getting himself a snack and was making his way out. As soon as his eyes locked onto Peter’s dripping body, he tried desperately to get outside quicker and didn’t realise that the open doors were a little further along. He crashed face-first into the floor-length window, smearing chips and dip all over the glass and himself. 

Clint had been reclining in a cabana with Nat, chatting as they always did. When Peter’s full body broke through the water just in front of them, nothing around him mattered anymore. All he could concentrate on was the soaking wet twink in the teeny tiny speedos and his utterly perfect ass. What Clint didn’t realise was that Nat had still been talking and that he had completely ignored her. What broke him out of his trance was Nat’s foot connecting with his chest, sending him rolling out of the cabana and crashing through a table.

Tony had been concentrating on the food that he was cooking. It wasn’t until he heard the commotion that he looked up and was sucked in. Peter was standing at the top of the pool stairs, stretching his arms above his head. Tony’s mouth went dry as Peter’s muscles became even more defined, begging to be touched. Poor Tony, recently divorced and ridiculously pent up (porn could only do so much), he didn’t remember what he was supposed to be doing until the smell of burning meat filled his nostrils. 

Whilst the carnage occurred, Wanda - sat on a sun lounger under an umbrella - laughed into her cocktail. She watched as all the men fell head over heels for Peter, and all the while, Peter was completely oblivious. He simply walked over to his towel, which was at the end of her lounger, laid the towel out and reclined, obviously deciding to let the sun dry him off. 

Once he got comfortable, he glanced around, noticing Steve looking embarrassed with a maid cleaning up at his feet, Bucky completely soaked on the floor at the bottom of the steps, Thor picking chips out of his hair, Clint getting up out of a pile of broken wood and Tony desperately trying to get all of the food off of the grill as fast as possible. 

He turned to Wanda with a confused look on his face. “What happened?” he asked. 

Wanda snorted. “Oh, little spider, you have no idea.”

During dinner, everyone actively kept all talk away from what had happened. The men were embarrassed, and Peter honestly had no clue what had happened other than a severe case of clumsiness. Luckily, most of the food from the grill was salvageable and once they had all eaten their fill, they decided they would congregate on the sofas and watch a movie. 

Before there could be any arguments over who got to pick the movie, Tony asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to go through everything they had watched during their previous movie nights and pick something that would most likely be enjoyed by all. It turned out that it would be Batman & Robin. Tony had no idea how their previous choices managed to come to _this,_ and he would definitely be having a look at her programming after their holiday, but he could do with a laugh.

Everyone went to their rooms to get cleaned up and changed before they made their way back down to get comfortable for the evening. By the time Peter was ready, everyone else was already there. He strolled in with his pyjama pants slung low on his hips and looked around, trying to work out somewhere to sit. 

Every one of the men seemed to have sat away from each other, leaving a suspicious amount of space between them all. They all looked at him with smiles on their faces, each silently offering him a seat. Before Peter could think about making a decision, a hand grabbed his wrist and dragged him down. Peter looked to either side of him and realised that he was sandwiched between Nat and Wanda. 

Peter gave the two women a huge smile as Nat threw a blanket over their legs. What he didn’t notice was the devastated looks on the faces of all the men, or the fact that they all moved to different places to seem a little more comfortable-looking. F.R.I.D.A.Y. turned the lights down as the movie started, and once Batman appeared on the screen, the men seemingly forgot their earlier disappointment and channelled that into the movie.

Wanda shuffled a little bit and laid her legs over Peter and Nat’s laps, putting her head onto Peter’s shoulder. As they watched the movie, cuddled together, Nat noticed that each of the men kept looking in their direction. They were trying to be sly about it and failing completely; not just because she was a spy trained to see these kinds of things, but because they weren’t being so stupidly obvious, a blind man could notice. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Nat noticed Wanda lift her head up. They leaned a little so that they could see each other behind Peter’s head. They both smiled at each other and had a silent conversation, knowing exactly what the other was thinking. They both turned back to the movie just in time to see Thor blatantly staring at Peter. 

As soon as he realised that he had been caught out, he snapped his head back to the TV. A few seconds later, he tried to sneakily place a cushion in his lap. Unable to hold it any longer, Nat and Wanda started laughing. The whole room turned to them, and they quickly played it off as laughing at a part of the movie. This was bought by everyone, so they turned back to the movie, chuckling along. 

Peter reached between them, squeezed Wanda’s thigh and Nat’s hand. “What was that about?” he whispered.

“You haven’t noticed, little spider?” Wanda asked.

When Peter shook his head, Nat chuckled. “You’re adorable, Pete,” she said, reaching around and putting an arm over Peter’s shoulder. “Ok. I want you to do something for me.”

Peter looked at both of the women with a confused look on his face. “Um… ok?” he said hesitantly. 

“Pretend you’re watching the film, but keep an eye on the guys, if you can,” Nat began, before looking at Wanda with a smile, “and don’t question what Wanda and I do.”

“Ooooook?” Peter had no clue what she meant, but he trusted them.

“Seriously, Peter. Watch them,” Wanda said before grabbing Peter’s arm and lifting it over her shoulders, cuddling deeper into his warmth. 

Peter did as he was told and kept facing the TV, but he spotted movement to his left. He glanced over as best he could without giving himself away and saw that Clint was looking in their direction, glaring at Wanda while shoving chips into his mouth. As Wanda wiggled and hummed in contentment, Clint snapped his head away. Peter felt Nat’s shoulders shake, obviously trying to contain her laughter. 

“Watch this,” Nat whispered. She started to card her fingers through Peter’s hair and pulled Peter to rest his head on her shoulder. Peter followed what Nat wanted and got comfortable, actually enjoying the feeling of her nails on his scalp. He lowered his eyes a bit, which gave him a little more ease to watch the room. 

He immediately noticed Tony, who was sitting opposite them, watching the three of them with a strange look in his eyes, his face twisted in some way. Peter had no clue what was wrong. Tony didn’t break his gaze when something particularly loud happened in the movie. The movie didn’t seem to matter anymore. 

Peter felt Wanda squeeze his thigh. “Peter, kiss me on the forehead.”

Peter tore his eyes away from Tony, still feeling the man’s eyes on him. Peter leaned over and did as he was told, pressing a kiss to Wanda’s forehead. As soon as he pulled away, Tony stood up, slamming his glass on the table. 

“Ok, who wants a drink?” Tony said before stomping off, not even waiting for a response.

While everyone else ignored Tony’s little outburst, Wanda and Nat were trying to contain their laughter, and Peter was left more confused than he was in the beginning. “I don’t get it, what’s this all about?” he asked quietly.

“You really don’t know?” Wanda asked. 

“No! Why is everyone staring?” Peter asked.

“Oh Peter, honey,” Nat said, ruffling Peter’s hair. “Wait until after the film, we can have a little chat, ok?”

“But don’t you move yet, you’re comfortable,” Wanda said.

It wasn’t long before the movie ended and everyone descended into conversation, it being far too early to go to bed yet. Nat and Wanda stood and each took one of Peter’s hands, pulling him from the couch and heading to the bar to grab a bottle of vodka and shot glasses before making their way out towards the pool. Everyone watched their movements and started to get up. 

“Hey! No, you stay there,” Nat said, pointing at the men. 

“But…” Tony began.

“No. This is girl time,” Wanda said. 

“And Peter is…” Clint trailed off.

“Allowed to come with us. Now sit down and go back to whatever you were talking about,” Nat finished. The look that she gave them told them that there was no going against her without risk of bodily injury.

All of the men pouted and watched as the three of them left, closing the door behind them. Wanda led the way to the cabana furthest from the house. It was still warm, but the sea breeze made it just a little bit cooler. Once they were comfortable and wrapped in light blankets, Peter broke the silence.

“Ok, so what’s going on? Why were they all staring at us?” he asked. 

“Peter, sweetie, do you remember this afternoon when the whole team went a bit... all over the place?” Wanda asked, pouring their shots.

They held up their glasses in a toast before knocking them back. Peter grimaced a little, which made the two women laugh. 

“Yeah,” Peter said, blushing in mild embarrassment. 

“Well, that was your fault,” Nat said bluntly. 

Peter choked on nothing. “My fault?! I didn’t do anything. I was getting out of the pool!”

“Precisely,” Wanda said with a smirk. 

Peter looked at them, confused. “What do you mean? How could I have done anything?”

Nat barked out a laugh. “Oh come on! The minute you came out of the water, they were all watching.” Nat threw back another shot before she continued. “Pete, you looked like some fucking slow motion clip from Baywatch!”

Peter, who had just had another shot, gaped at Nat in disbelief. “What?”

“Peter Parker,” Wanda began, patting Peter on the thigh, “your little emergence managed to turn Earth’s Mightiest Heroes into a bunch of horny, tactless goofballs.”

Peter shook his head. “Like fuck, I did.”

“I’m serious. They couldn’t stop watching you, little spider.” She poured another shot. “ _Speedos… Really!?_ ”

Peter blushed. “Yeah, well, I like them, ok,” he said with a pout as the women laughed.

“So did the team, apparently,” Nat muttered through her laughter. 

“Stop!” Peter whacked Nat on the arm, laughing with them. “You can’t be serious!”

“Deadly,” Nat replied. “Tonight they were all watching you instead of the movie. And when we acted how we did, it just made it worse.” 

“Oh, did you see how Tony stormed out? He was so jealous,” Wanda declared. 

Peter’s eyes widened. “He couldn’t be! I’m just… me.”

“Well they all want a piece of you,” Wanda grinned. 

“W-what?” Peter spluttered. 

Wanda shoved Peter over a little. “Oh, Peter I know you’re no virgin, you know what I mean.”

“YES I know what you mean, I just don’t believe you,” Peter said, shoving back.

“You’re so oblivious to what’s in front of you,” Wanda sighed. 

“Question is… which one are you gonna let have a piece of that ass?” Nat laughed, flipping Peter over and spanking his ass.

“None!” Peter yelled through his laugh, “because they don’t want me.”

Wanda smiled. “But _if_ they did. Do you have a preference?”

Peter blushed, his mind running through every possibility and knowing that, if he could, he’d have them all.


	2. The Billionaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...
> 
> I just wanna say that I am OVERWHELMED with the response this has gotten so far... Like, WOW! THANK YOU! Y'all are amazing!
> 
> As the title states, I think we all know who gets a go on little Petey first! I hope you like it <3
> 
> Huge thank you to Nelalila who beta'd for me once again, you beautiful hooman!

That night, Peter lay awake; his mind was on overdrive. Whenever he wasn’t thinking about what Nat and Wanda had said - that the men of the team all apparently wanted him… _sexually?!_ \- he was having very vivid fantasies about each of the men and the possibility of what they could do ~~to~~ with him. 

He still couldn’t get his head around the idea of any of them actually being into him _that_ way. He was just a little college kid who happened to have some superpowers, there was absolutely no way that a billionaire playboy, a supersoldier, a super spy or a LITERAL GOD could actually want him, let alone ALL of them.

There was absolutely no way that he was going to be able to sleep!

He got up the next day feeling like shit. As he lay staring at the ceiling, he decided that he was going to spend the day in a cabana, enjoying the heat and possibly get some sleep. He showered and dressed and headed down for breakfast. It was pretty damn early so he didn’t expect anyone to be awake yet. 

In all honesty, he should have known that a certain someone would be up. Steve Rogers wasn’t the type to sleep in, even if he was on holiday. Peter walked into the kitchen and saw that Steve was sitting on one of the stools. When Steve looked up, Peter noticed something in his eyes, but decided that it was probably his brain making up stupid ideas. _Fucking Nat and Wanda!_

“Morning Mr. Rogers,” Peter said, grabbing a cup of coffee. “Want a refill?”

Steve looked at him and flashed him his million-dollar smile. Peter didn’t want to admit that his knees went a little weak. 

“Morning, Peter. I’m all good for now,” he smiled, holding up his half-full cup of coffee. “And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Steve?”

“At least one more time, Mr. Rogers,” Peter replied innocently. 

Steve, who had been trying to compose himself since adorable, sleepy-eyed Peter stumbled into the kitchen, took a deep breath at Peter’s response. It was as though Peter had absolutely no clue what he was saying or doing. As Peter turned to the refrigerator, Steve allowed himself to take Peter in. Steve’s eyes raked over every inch of him, barely covered by his obscenely short shorts and his t-shirt was stretched over his body like a second skin. If Steve looked close enough, he could see the shift of Peter’s muscles as he moved. 

“Is Mr. Barnes still sleeping?” Peter asked, closing the fridge and turning back around. 

He saw that Steve’s eyes were on him, but the man didn’t respond. At first, Peter wasn’t sure whether he had just spoken too quietly, but that couldn’t be true since Steve’s hearing was incredible. Peter watched Steve for a moment and the man’s eyes were just stuck on him. Peter felt mildly uncomfortable, but when he looked at Steve properly, he felt something pooling in his stomach. The man was ogling him, he was sure. 

Peter’s heart started beating faster. Steve’s gaze was so powerful that Peter thought he might faint. “Um… Mr. Rogers?” Peter said hesitantly. “Steve?” he said a bit louder. 

Peter’s voice snapped Steve out of his trance. “Huh? What? Sorry, Peter, I was… What did you say?”

Peter tried to hide his composure as he watched a blush creep over Steve’s cheeks. “I asked if Mr. Barnes was still sleeping.”

“Oh, right. Yeah, he’s decided that vacation means sleeping late, so I left him in bed.” 

Peter nodded and sat down. The two sat there both nervously trying to find something to say to each other. Just as the atmosphere in the room could be construed as awkward, the chef walked in and wished them a good morning, asking what they would like for breakfast. Both breathed a sigh of relief as they let the man take control of the conversation. 

As the morning went on, more of the team emerged from their rooms and the kitchen became as loud as a cafeteria. Peter spent his time glaring at Wanda, who was chuckling into her breakfast and winking at him every time he looked in her direction. The men, however, seemed to be on a ‘let’s help Peter in any and every way’ kick, offering to get him whatever he wanted. 

Peter tried to be polite at first, but it quickly got tiring. His plate was piled high and, even though he could eat a lot, it was too much. There were several different hot and cold drinks around his plate and he didn’t want any of them. Peter finally managed to extricate himself from the group and made his way out by the pool for the relaxing day he wanted. 

He didn’t get it. 

Peter set himself up in his cabana as he had planned. He basked in the warmth of the sun and immediately felt himself relax. But every time he started to drift off to sleep, one of the men showed up beside him, trying to drag him into conversation, or offering some kind of snack or drink. When Peter had finally had enough, he got up and grabbed Wanda by the arm, dragging her back to his cabana and demanded that she sit and guard him so that he could sleep. 

After a few hours, Peter woke up feeling a hell of a lot better. As soon as he rolled over, Wanda was grinning down at him. 

“So, who do you think is gonna make the first move?” she asked, nodding over to the other side of the pool where Steve and Bucky were looking over at them, heads together and talking quietly. 

Peter rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the obvious. “No one is gonna make a move, Wanda,” he said. 

“Oh, come on! Someone will. Honestly, I’m surprised at least one of them hasn’t yet.”

“They probably would have if I didn’t have you here as my security!” Peter replied before he could even think what he was saying. 

“I knew it. You know it’s true. So tell me, who do you want first?” Wanda grinned. 

“Stop!” Peter yelled out with a laugh, throwing a pillow at Wanda. 

The rest of the day continued as it had begun. Peter and Wanda stayed in the cabana laughing and joking, and were joined by Nat at one point. However, upon the advice of the women, Peter started to accept the assistance of the vultures that were circling them. It wasn’t long before ~~Peter~~ they were being waited on hand-and-foot. 

Thor brought them their lunch so that they could continue to enjoy the sun, Bucky, Steve and Clint had taken to bringing them drinks whenever their glasses were close to empty; Peter, Wanda and Nat were on their way to being pleasantly tipsy and they were not going to miss this chance. 

After lunch, when Tony came over to them, Nat decided to have a little fun with them. Maybe it was a little push in the right direction? 

“How are my favorite ladies doing?” Tony asked. “Peter, are you ok?”

Wanda and Peter nodded while Nat frowned a little. “I’m great, but don’t you think Peter’s shoulders are looking a little pink?” Nat said, ghosting her fingertips over Peter’s shoulders. 

Peter looked down at himself and saw that his shoulders were _not_ pink at all - he was actually tanning pretty nicely, thank you very much! Before Peter could say anything, Tony reached out and touched him gently.

“You’re right, Nat,” he smiled at the woman. He turned to Peter and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll go get some sunscreen, sweetheart, we can’t be ruining this smooth skin.”

“Really, Mr. Stark, you don’t have to do that. I-”

“It’s nothing! I’ll be right back.” Tony rushed off towards the poolhouse and Peter was half sure that he saw Tony do a little celebration jump on the way. 

Peter turned to Nat with a shocked look on his face. “I cannot believe you just did that! I don’t need any sunscreen! I put some on about thirty minutes ago.”

“You can never have too much sunscreen,” Wanda drawled.

“We are sitting in the shade!” Peter snapped. Peter looked up and Tony was striding back to them as quickly as he could do without actually running. Both women started laughing quietly, which made Peter glare at them. “I’m gonna kill you.”

“You’re gonna thank me later,” Nat smiled, grabbing Wanda’s hand and pulling her away just as Tony returned to them. 

“Well, lay down, sweetheart,” Tony smiled. 

Peter laid down on his front and gasped when he felt Tony straddle the top of his thighs. He heard the sound of the bottle being squeezed and only jumped slightly when the cool cream on Tony’s hands started gliding across his skin. Peter had to suppress the urge to moan as Tony’s _incredibly_ skilled fingers started to apply the perfect amount of pressure; This wasn’t just putting on sunscreen, this was a _massage_.

Tony kept going way longer than necessarily required for applying sunscreen, but with what the man was doing with his hands, Peter couldn’t bring himself to care. After his sleepless night and little morning of rest, this was exactly what he needed. He wasn’t thinking about who was touching him, he was relaxed. 

Maybe a little too relaxed as he lost all control of himself and let out the smallest of whimpers and pushed his hips up, grinding the mattress below him. It wasn’t until he heard the deep groan from above him that he realized what he had done. Peter and Tony both froze. Peter’s was about to start his apologies when he realized he could feel something hard resting on his ass. 

It took a few more beats before Tony broke the silence. “Well, that looks like you’re all done. I’ll be heading in.” And with that, he rushed inside without even looking back. 

Peter lay where he was, staring in the direction of the man he had apparently scared off. “Fuck,” he whispered while he willed his hard-on away.

Later that night, Peter was getting ready for bed when he heard a knock on his door; He knew that everyone had gone to bed already, so when he opened the door and saw Tony standing there, he was confused and immediately wondered what was wrong. 

“Hey, can I come in?” Tony asked.

“Sure, Mr. Stark,” Peter nodded, stepping aside to let the man in. “Is everything ok?”

“Oh, yeah, everything’s great. I just… I thought I’d come and check on your sunburn. Make sure you’re ok,” Tony smiled, eyes raking over Peter’s body. 

It was only then that Peter realized that he was in only a pair of boxers. _Very tight boxers._ He knew that he should be ridiculously embarrassed, and the way that Tony was looking at him made him feel even more exposed, but somehow even in this state, he just wasn’t. 

“I think we both know that I’m not sunburned, Mr. Stark,” Peter said with a little laugh. 

“Yeah, alright,” Tony admitted. “I… I guess I came to apologize to you for earlier.”

“Apologize? What for? If anyone needs to apologize, it’s me! I mean, you were just helping me yesterday and I… God, I made it so… I didn’t mean to…”

“Pete,” Tony cut in. “I need to apologize to you. Since yesterday, I have been trying not to cross that line that we have between us, but... fuck, kid, when you pushed up against me, I nearly lost it.”

Peter stared at the man. After everything that had gone on over the last 2 days in the back of his mind - plus Nat and Wanda in his ear - he should have seen it coming, but he still couldn’t believe what was happening. Tony looked… nervous? Before he could really think about what he was doing, and maybe chicken out, Peter stepped forward and looked up at Tony through his lashes. 

“Maybe I want you to cross the line,” he whispered.

Tony groaned and reached out, tentatively placing his hands on Peter’s hips. “Kid, you don’t know what you’re saying,” he replied, circling his thumbs on the skin just above the waistband.

“I do.”

That seemed to be all Tony needed to hear as he leaned down and captured Peter’s lips. Peter immediately wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Tony’s tongue swept in and took control, swirling with Peter’s and tasting every part of him. Tony wrapped his arms around Peter and pulled the younger man flush against him. 

When Tony swiped his tongue across Peter’s, he felt Peter’s cock twitch and he couldn’t help the deep groan that rumbled in his chest. Peter’s fingers raked into Tony’s hair, holding the man in place as they kissed. Tony released Peter a little and let his hands smooth down his back to his ass. 

Peter whined as Tony squeezed his cheeks and ground their hips together. Peter continued to let his hips rock against Tony’s, and the friction that he was chasing distracted him enough that he didn’t notice that Tony’s hands had slipped under his underwear. It wasn’t until Peter felt a finger brush against his hole, making him gasp and pull away from the kiss. 

“Fuck, Mr. Stark.”

Tony chuckled and kissed Peter’s neck. “Peter, sweetheart, I’ve just had my tongue down your throat, I think it’s time you call me by my first name,” Tony muttered into the skin. 

“O-Ok, Mr.- T-Tony.” Peter struggled to get his words out while Tony nipped his way down Peter’s throat and along his collar bone. “Tony, please.”

Tony pulled back and held Peter’s face in his hands, looking down at him with a gentle hunger in his eyes. “What do you want, baby?”

Peter whimpered at the nickname. Well, not just the name. _Tony_ being the one to call him it, and the way that he said it just made Peter _so fucking needy_. Tony watched Peter patiently as he tried to find his words, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

Peter looked up at the man, eyes wide and pupils blown. Tony’s fingers trailed over Peter’s cheeks and when he dragged his thumb across Peter’s lips, they instantly parted. Tony could feel Peter’s breath coming out in short pants; he looked so far gone already that Tony couldn’t wait to have him spread out on the sheets. “I need you to use your words, baby.”

Peter sucked in a breath as he finally came back to his senses. “I… I want you,” Peter whispered. He closed his lips around Tony’s thumb, swirling his tongue around it before sucking and pulling back and letting it go with a pop. 

Tony groaned and leaned down to lift Peter up, walking over and dropping him on the bed. Peter shuffled himself back to the middle of the bed. Tony immediately followed and crawled between Peter’s legs, covering the smaller man’s body. Peter reached up and grabbed Tony by the back of the neck to pull him down for a kiss. 

As they kissed, Peter’s hands scrambled over Tony’s body, trying to remove his clothes as quickly as he could. Peter tore the shirt from Tony’s shoulders and threw it to the floor before taking a moment to flip them over so that he was straddling Tony’s thighs. His hands flew to Tony’s pants, fumbling with the button.

“Fuck, Tony, you couldn’t have worn easier pants?!” Peter whined. 

Tony chuckled. “Would you believe that I didn’t plan on this happening?” he asked innocently. 

Peter simply raised an eyebrow and shook his head, turning his attention back to Tony’s pants and finally unbuttoning them. He shuffled back so that he could pull them down, getting off of the bed and to his knees, pulling the pants completely off and tossing them with the ruined shirt. 

Peter ran his hands up Tony’s thighs and leaned down, mouthing over Tony’s clothed cock. He worked his way over Tony’s cock, pressing open mouthed kisses on every part that he could, licking over the length and soaking Tony’s underwear. Tony lay propped up on his elbows, watching Peter work and rocked his hips up into the kid’s mouth. 

Peter, knowing what they both wanted, pulled Tony’s boxers off and wrapped his hand around Tony’s cock. He stared down at it, biting his lip as he pumped his fist painfully slowly. Peter always imagined that Tony would be big - he’d hoped for it - but he hadn’t expected him to be _this_ big; Peter knew that as soon as he got that cock in his mouth, he’d be in for an aching jaw. 

Peter didn’t waste any more time taking Tony’s cock into his mouth and sucking him down deep. As Peter began bobbing his head in earnest, Tony felt his arms start to buckle but he held firm. No matter how much he wanted to just lie back and enjoy the kid's _incredible_ mouth, he _had to_ watch. Every few seconds when Peter would look up at him, Tony could see the desperation and want in his big, brown eyes. That, paired with being able to see Peter's perfect lips stretched around his cock, was perfection. 

Tony rocked his hips and settled into an easy rhythm with Peter's ministrations. The air was knocked out of his lungs every time Peter randomly dropped his head slightly more and let his throat wrap around the head of Tony's cock, holding still for a few moments before bobbing again. 

While Tony let his brain be sucked out through his dick, he thanked every god he could think of that he'd come into this room tonight, that he'd planned this little trip, that he'd bought a house with a pool. He even thanked the man who designed speedos! Without any of this, he didn't think he would have ever found himself in this situation. 

Leaning down, Tony placed a hand on Peter’s cheek and guided the young man off of his cock. Peter followed with a little whine and let Tony’s hand guide him up until he was straddling the man’s waist. Tony pulled Peter down for a kiss, and he smiled into it as Peter kissed him hungrily, rolling his hips to drag their cocks together. Tony took this moment to flip them over and kneeled between Peter’s spread legs. He palmed Peter through his boxers and grinned as Peter moaned and pushed his hips up into his hand. 

“Mr S- Tony,” Peter whined, “p-please.”

“I know, baby, I know,” Tony crooned, leaning over to give Peter a short kiss. Tony then got up off of the bed and rummaged through his jeans, pulling something out of his pocket before returning to the bed. 

Peter’s eyes locked onto the bottle of lube in Tony’s hand and raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t plan on this happening, huh?”

Tony just shrugged with an innocent look on his face. “Who’s to say I don’t always keep lube in my pocket?” he said seriously. “Now, less of the sass.”

Tony yanked Peter’s underwear off and tossed them to the floor before getting back on the bed. Tony quickly slicked up his fingers, enjoying the fact that Peter’s eyes followed his movements. Tony shuffled forward and wrapped one hand around Peter’s cock while the other started to circle Peter’s hole. 

“You ready?” Tony asked quietly.

Peter nodded as he gasped, thrusting his hips, trying to chase the sensations happening either side. 

Tony stroked Peter leisurely as he pressed his first finger into Peter slowly. Peter threw his head back and let out a quiet moan as he was breached, pushing his hips down onto Tony’s finger, desperate for more. Tony pumped his finger a couple of times before adding a second, smiling as Peter’s moans got louder. Tony scissored his fingers and stretched Peter, and just as he was adding the third, he leaned down and took Peter’s cock into his mouth.

Peter cried out in shock at the warm, wet mouth surrounding him. He thrust up, pushing himself deeper into Tony’s throat, and when he dropped his hips, he impaled himself on Tony’s fingers more. Peter could already feel himself getting close to the edge. He threaded his fingers in Tony’s hair and tried to pull Tony off, but the man held firm. Sure, if he wanted to, he could have used his strength to pull Tony off, but did he _really_ want the man to stop? 

“T-Tony, please,” Peter whined, “I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum i-if you carry on.”

Tony just looked up at Peter and smiled around his cock. He gave Peter a wink before turning his attention back to Peter’s body as he sucked Peter in deep and pressed his fingers in as deep as he could, fingertips brushing against Peter’s prostate. That was all it took for Peter to explode, coming hard down Tony’s throat. 

Tony let Peter’s cock go with a pop, sitting up and slowing the movement of his fingers, helping Peter through his orgasm. As the young man’s body stopped shaking, Tony pulled his fingers out of Peter’s ass and grabbed the lube so that he could slick up his cock. He sat back for a few moments, lazily stroking his cock while he watched Peter come back to earth. 

Peter lay there staring at the ceiling, catching his breath. After a few minutes, Peter propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Tony, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. “You gonna keep playing with that thing, or are you gonna use it?” he said with a smirk.

Tony didn’t say anything in response; he simply leaned forward, lined up his cock and slowly pressed in, knocking the air from Peter’s lungs. Tony pushed forward until he was buried to the hilt, covering Peter’s body with his. Peter’s head was thrown back, mouth hung open as he tried to adjust to being filled. Tony took the open invitation to take Peter’s mouth in a dirty kiss, probably with far too much tongue, but by the sounds that Peter was making and the way his legs wrapped around Tony’s waist, something was being done right. 

When Tony pulled back, Peter was panting, eyes hooded. Tony smirked down at him and spoke. “Is this how you wanted me to use it?”

Peter couldn’t say anything, he simply nodded and tightened his leg to pull Tony in deeper.

“What happened to that smart mouth of yours?” Tony winked, taking Peter’s bottom lip between his teeth. 

Peter panted and chased Tony’s mouth, trying to pull Tony in for a deeper kiss, but Tony pulled back, taking a moment to smile down at the needy man beneath him; Peter’s eyes were nearly black, boring into his, begging Tony to do what they both needed. Tony looked back at him, his own eyes telling Peter what he wanted. 

“Please… Please fuck me,” Peter whispered before pulling Tony down for a kiss. 

That was all the confirmation Tony needed. He pulled his hips back and rocked forward, starting a slow pace. Post-orgasm, Peter was still hypersensitive and every little movement caused little stutters in his breath. Tony rocked them through it languidly, lips permanently attached to Peter’s, swallowing every little whine and moan the younger man let out. 

The sensations that Tony was dragging him through were incredible, but Peter was desperate for more. He could already feel a second orgasm building and he wanted to be screaming when it happened. Peter pulled his lips from Tony’s and caught his breath while Tony let his lips trail down Peter’s jaw and down to his neck. As Tony sucked and bit marks into Peter’s neck - he knew they wouldn’t last, but in that moment, he didn’t care - Peter tried to find his words.

“T-Tony, please,” he whined, “harder.” Peter tangled his fingers in Tony’s hair and pulled the man up to look at him. “When I say I want you to fuck me… I want you to _fuck_ me.”

Tony growled and slammed his cock into Peter as hard as he could, taking Peter by surprise and making him cry out. Tony dived down and kissed Peter roughly before pulling back up onto his knees. He gripped Peter’s waist and lifted him slightly before pulling the young man onto his cock. Tony set a punishing pace, the angle meaning every thrust hit Peter’s prostate with brutal force. 

It seemed Peter got his wish as he couldn’t hold it back any longer. He was screaming Tony’s name and babbling his way through everything; one minute begging for the man to stop, the next, he was screaming for more. Peter could feel the familiar pooling in his stomach telling him that he was close. He couldn’t form words anymore and all he wanted to do was tell Tony that he was gonna cum, he needed the man to know. 

Tony could feel the flutter of Peter’s walls and dropped Peter’s hips, letting him fall back onto the bed so that he could lean over Peter and snap his hips, fucking Peter into the mattress. Peter dug his nails into Tony’s back, leaving crescent-shaped impressions deep in the skin, and that only spurred Tony on.

Peter started panting the man’s name, pitch getting higher and higher as he got closer to his orgasm. Tony gave a few more thrusts before pulling Peter into a kiss, moaning into the young man’s mouth as he came, hips stuttering and filling Peter. Peter followed moments after, his cock covering them both in cum and his ass milking the last from Tony, who rocked his hips and rode Peter through his orgasm, swallowing his moans greedily. 

When they were both done, Tony collapsed beside Peter, and for a moment, all that could be heard from them was their heavy breathing. When he felt a bit better, Tony got up and headed to the bathroom to get a damp cloth. He cleaned up the delirious Peter and moved the young man so that he was laid in his bed properly. Tony situated himself under the covers and took Peter into his arms. 

Tony lay there and ran his fingers through Peter’s hair whilst the man in his arms came back to him. When Peter eventually pressed a kiss to his chest, Tony reached down and put a finger under his chin to look at him properly. 

Tony placed a chaste kiss on Peter’s lips and whispered, “Remind me to thank Romanoff in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love kudos, of course, but I'd love to know what y'all think, drop me a comment if you want :) 
> 
> If you wanna join the SSBB Discord server, here's the link!! https://discord.gg/6wFsB2f You can find me screaming in here, come say hey! We have loads of MCU fics, thirst and chat! (Read the rules, tag one of the mods in the new-person-purgatory channel and tell them your age, which fic you got the link from, and my name)
> 
> Or say hey on Twitter @TheOnlyCeeCeeJ
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. The Archer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIEEEEEEEEEE! 
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely comments & kudos, I'm glad people are liking this story, it's so damn much fun to write! You can guess by the title, who's next!? ENJOY
> 
> Also, I completely forgot that I had this ready for like a week and didn't get this beta'd so all mistakes are my own!

Tony had ended up staying with Peter the whole night. Tony  _ may _ have taken advantage of Peter’s frankly incredible and almost non-existent refractory period. They both woke up very early in the morning - they were far too occupied to remember to close the curtains - and Tony gave Peter a kiss before he shucked on his jeans and grabbed his torn shirt from the floor. 

When he opened the door, Tony paused in the doorway in shock. With it being so early, he absolutely did not expect to see anyone. He definitely didn’t expect to see Wanda across the hall coming out of her room at that exact moment. Tony closed the door and looked back to see Wanda leaning against her door, smirking at him. 

“You’re up early,” he said, filling the silence that was verging on awkward. 

“Didn’t exactly get much sleep last night, Tony,” Wanda replied, “there was a lot of noise going on… all night.” 

Tony laughed nervously. Usually, he wouldn’t even care - he’d been caught in much worse situations - but there was something in Wanda’s eyes that put him on edge. He was desperate to get away from her teasing gaze and back to his room. All he could do was smile at the woman before he high-tailed it down the hall, and behind the safety of his door.

Wanda watched the man run away and the minute his door closed, she crossed the hall and burst into Peter’s room. As soon as he saw the red hair, he scrambled for the covers, trying to cover himself as much as possible.

“Wanda, what are you doing here?” he asked.

“Well, I just spotted our gracious host leaving your room,” she smirked. When Peter blushed, she laughed and moved to sit on the bed. “I’ve gotta say, little spider, you really don’t hang about, do you?”

Peter’s face turned the deepest shade of red. As Wanda laughed, Peter groaned and pulled the covers over his head. “We were really loud, weren’t we?” he mumbled.

Wanda hummed. “Well, I am pretty sure the whole of the west coast heard you enjoying yourself.”

Peter’s face emerged from under the covers. “Really?” Wanda nodded. “Oh god!” Peter cried, ducking back under the covers.

“I’m pretty sure you were screaming that last night,” Wanda laughed.

“Please be quiet!” Peter begged. 

“And  _ that’s _ what everyone else in this house was thinking last night, Peter.”

* * *

When Peter finally made it to the kitchen for breakfast - after filling Wanda in on all of the sordid details, somewhat reluctantly - he wished he had just stayed in bed. Honestly,  _ anything _ would be better than the awkwardness that he was drowning in. As he ate his pancakes and tried to keep his attention on the chef, who was more than happy to keep up the conversation, Peter could feel every set of eyes on him.

He couldn’t bring himself to look at anyone. He guessed that Wanda was probably telling Nat everything, and he knew that they’d just be giving him looks that would make him blush even more. As for the rest of them, he just couldn’t bear to look at them. What he wanted to do was go back to his room and hide until everyone forgot about what happened. Yeah. That’s a good plan. 

“Who’s up for a boat trip?” Tony announced with a huge smile on his face.

_ Of course _ , Peter thought as everyone agreed with Tony.  _ Just what I need. To be stuck on a boat with them all in the middle of open water. _

Tony’s yacht was absolutely ridiculous, just like everything else Tony ever had. It had more cabins than necessary, most of which probably hadn’t even been used before. Of course, it was fully staffed so the whole team could just relax and enjoy the ride. 

Peter, Nat and Wanda laid out on the deck at the front enjoying the sun. The beginning of the trip was dedicated to filling Nat in - apparently Wanda actually hadn’t - and as time went on, Peter’s embarrassment faded. He was an adult who could do whatever he wanted with whoever he wanted. 

Everyone else seemed to be entertaining themselves and Peter was enjoying his day, not being bothered by anyone like the day before, and not caring about anything around him. He did notice the looks that he was receiving, particularly the men looking between him and Tony, but he tried to ignore it. At one point, they stopped so that they could get the jet-skis out and have some fun in the water. The day was going great! After their time in the water, the three laid back out in their spot to dry as the boat took off again. 

Then Clint decided to join them. 

He brought over drinks almost like a peace offering, before he laid down next to Nat, opposite Peter and Wanda, and drew her into their usual easy conversations. It wasn’t long before Peter was completely distracted. It wasn’t exactly hard. He was laid out like some goddamn catalogue model, arms behind his head which made Peter’s eyes lock onto his arms. His  _ strong _ arms. 

Peter hadn’t realised he was outright ogling the man until Clint sat up and waved a hand in front of his face. “You there kid, or were you completely dazzled by my good looks?” he smirked.

Peter blushed, knowing he’d been caught out. “More like I was blinded by the sun reflecting off of you,” he laughed, thanking his brain for the quick save.

Clint stared at him for a moment before he barked out a laugh. “Ok ok, I’ll give you that one,” he nodded. “So as I was saying while you were lost in the world of me,” Clint winked at Peter, “Wanda and Nat are dragging me shopping with them when we get back. I was hoping you’d be joining. Y’know, keep me sane, maybe hold a purse?” Clint looked at Peter with the most exaggerated pout. 

Peter thought about biting into that plump lip, nodding his head. Then he remembered something. “Damn, that sounds… fun(?)... But I already have plans. Ned and I are going to play online for a while. Since Tony has that games room, I’m gonna hole myself up in there for a few hours.” Peter could see the disappointment in Clint’s eyes, so he continued. “Maybe another time, yeah? I’d be happy to tell you your ass doesn’t look fat in whatever you try on.”

Clint gave Peter a beaming smile. “But it’s all about the fat ass nowadays!”

Nat rolled her eyes. “Your ass is huge, Clint, now shut up!”

“Natasha!” Clint gasped. “That was both hurtful and appreciated.”

The group laughed and continued the rest of the afternoon laughing and joking together. When they got back to the house, everyone headed off to their rooms to clean up. Other than the ones going shopping, the rest of the team, after being in the sun all day, decided to have an afternoon nap before dinner. By the time that Peter was ready and making his way to the games room, the place was quiet. 

Peter set himself up on the rug, laying on his front, headphones on. Ned was already online and was already asking question after question about Peter’s holiday so far. Of course, Peter left out  _ certain _ details but he told Ned everything that he could. After about 20 minutes or so, Peter’s spidey sense told him that someone was coming. He muted his mic and looked up to see Clint standing in the doorway. 

Peter quickly unmuted his mic. “Hey, Ned. I’ll be 2 secs ok?” he said before muting again and took his headset off. “What happened to the shopping trip?” he asked Clint with a smile.

“I managed to convince Nat to not drag me around for once. Thought I’d keep the resident nerd company,” he replied. "That is, if you don't mind.”

Peter smiled. “Sure, I don’t mind. Though, I won’t be much company, really,” he replied, holding up the headset.

“Anything’s better than being designated bag holder for Nat and Wanda,” Clint said, moving across the room to sit on the sofa behind Peter. “You continue on, I’ll just chill and watch.”

Peter nodded and put his headset back on, going back to his game with Ned. 

At first, Clint watched Peter’s game on the screen, and he started to really get into it.  _ No wonder people watch this shit on YouTube!  _ Clint thought to himself. The kid wasn’t half bad. He and his friend must play together a lot because the way they called out to each other reminded him of how he and Nat were. Not to mention his reflexes were incredible, shooting the aliens with an ease and precision that made Clint want to see what would happen if they put a real gun in his hands. 

As the image of Peter dressed in black Kevlar and body armour firing perfect shots at his enemies swam across his mind, Clint felt his cock twitch. Peter had been on his mind since the pool incident - he was still sporting the bruise from Nat’s kick, by the way. 

Trying to shake the image of badass Peter out of his mind, Clint made the mistake of looking down from the screen, to real Peter. While his cock twitched at an idea of Peter, the real thing made him hard faster than a teenager seeing tits for the first time. Peter was in a t-shirt and shorts and Clint couldn’t take his eyes off of him; the T-shirt was stretched so tight over Peter’s shoulders, Clint could see every twitch of his muscles whenever he moved. 

And don’t get Clint started on Peter’s shorts - if they could even be called shorts! Peter’s running shorts were barely covering his ass. If Peter moved a certain way, Clint could see just a glimpse of his ass cheek poking out of the bottom. 

Clint continued to watch Peter, no longer caring about the game. Clint eventually couldn’t hold back anymore and his hand found its way down his sweatpants, wrapping around his painfully hard cock. He stroked himself slowly, focusing on every movement of Peter’s body on the floor in front of him. When Peter’s shorts rode up, revealing the swell of his ass, Clint pulled the front of his pants and underwear down more, freeing his cock and stroking faster, letting his hips rock into his fist.

When he couldn’t help but let out a moan, Clint froze for a moment. He watched, waiting for Peter to turn around and look at him, horrified. Luckily, he didn’t so Clint continued on. After a while, he realized that his hand just wasn’t gonna be enough. Any other time, he may have taken a moment to question what he was thinking, maybe he should still think about it, but there was something (probably Peter’s exploits the night before) telling him to just go for it.

Clint tucked himself away and stood, walking around the room. He started rummaging through the cupboards and drawers, praying that Tony was as much of a ‘playboy’ as he was portrayed to be. Just as he was about to give up, he reached into the drawer and pulled out exactly what he was looking for. 

With a huge grin, he returned to his seat behind Peter. Peter hadn’t noticed Clint’s search and his attention was still on the screen. Clint got himself comfortable and pulled out his cock again, stroking it back to full hardness while he watched Peter’s perfect ass clench and wobble with every movement he made.

Clint lifted his shirt over his head and laid it on the sofa before he stood and pulled his sweatpants and underwear down, kicking them off with surprising ease. He dropped to his knees between Peter’s spread legs, still stroking himself slowly. He kept his eyes on Peter’s ass as he finally reached out and smoothed a hand up Peter’s leg. 

Peter turned around and his eyes widened when he spotted the naked man behind him. “What-”

“Shh. Keep playing, Pete,” Clint whispered, grasping Peter’s ass tight with one hand, while he stroked himself with the other. “You can do that, right?”

Peter whimpered and nodded, turning back to the screen. “Huh? Oh, no Ned, I’m cool,” he said into the mic, trying to keep his voice as collected as possible. 

Peter felt his trapped cock twitch as he remembered the look of the huge man behind him. Sure, he’d seen him in his swimwear and things like that, but completely naked…  _ Fuck! _ Peter desperately wanted to stop his game, turn around and really look at Clint, but he did as he was told. No matter how much he wanted to watch the man lean over him and box him in on the floor, he wasn’t gonna disobey. 

His heart was pounding in anticipation as he could only feel the man behind him. He couldn’t turn around to watch and with his headphones on, he couldn’t hear a thing either. Every nerve in his body was going haywire as he waited for the contact that he knew was coming, he just didn’t know  _ when _ .

Clint smirked. He watched as Peter’s body began to tremble. While the sight was a beautiful thing, his patience was wearing thin and he needed to get his hands on Peter properly. He shuffled forward and grabbed two full handfuls of Peter’s ass, spreading his cheeks. 

Peter let out the smallest of whimpers as he was pushed into the ground slightly, his cock grasped between his stomach and the ground. “No, no,” Peter said, “I’m ok, Ned, really.”

Clint chuckled and moved his hands up over Peters shorts, to the hem of his t-shirt, which he pushed up until it was bunched under his arms. He wanted Peter to continue playing so he left it there. He then let his fingers trail down Peter’s back delicately. Peter tried to lift himself up with his elbows chasing the feeling and begging for more.

Clint’s fingers trailed down to the waistband of Peter’s shorts. Peter lifted his hips in response and Clint pulled them down slowly, groaning as Peter’s perfect skin was finally revealed. Clint threw Peter’s shorts over his shoulder and moved forward to grip Peter’s ass again, spreading his cheeks. When his eyes locked onto Peter’s hole, Clint’s cock twitched, desperate to be buried in there. 

Clint leaned down and licked a stripe up Peter’s balls and over his hole. Peter yelped, not expecting the contact. “No, I… Something jumped out at me, I wasn’t prepared. It’s cool,” Peter said to Ned, trying to get his breathing under control. 

As soon as Peter finished what he was saying, Clint leaned back down, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Peter’s hole, letting his tongue glide over the furled skin, pressing gently but not yet pushing in. He could feel Peter pressing back, asking for more. Clint glanced up and saw that Peter was still able to play his game pretty well, considering. 

He smirked and returned to Peter’s ass, pressing his tongue in. Peter tried to keep it in but he let out a little moan as he was breached. Clint pulled back a little and laid down, hooking his arms under Peter’s hips, pulling Peter close and diving in, fucking Peter with his tongue. Clint began eating Peter out with everything that he had, waggling his tongue around and sucking on the sensitive skin. 

Peter’s breaths came out in short pants as he tried to keep quiet while still playing his game - which he was now starting to fuck up - but what Clint was doing was getting to be too much. It felt amazing and Peter could feel himself getting close. If Clint hadn’t been holding him like this, he’d have been able to rock his hips on the floor and get the friction he desperately needed. But Clint’s arms kept his cock just hung there, leaking and begging for attention. 

Peter tried to rock his hips out of those strong arms, but Clint just pulled him back and pressed his tongue deeper. Clint kept going, tasting and stretching Peter as much as he could. 

“Please,” Peter whimpered, his desperation taking over. He could hear Ned talking to him, but he just couldn’t respond. 

Clint finally gave in and pulled back, pulling his arms out from under Peter, who’s hips dropped down unceremoniously. Clint reached back and grabbed the bottle of lube he’d found - thanks, Tony! - and when he turned back to Peter, the young man was looking back at him with his big eyes pleading. Clint didn’t say anything, he only shook his head and winked, uncapping the lube and coating his fingers and cock. 

Peter whined and turned around, hands shaking, desperately trying not to completely destroy the controller still in his hands. He managed to get out a few words to placate Ned and continued to lead his character around in the game, but he couldn’t concentrate on anything but the man behind him. 

Peter gasped as a wet finger glided over his hole before pressing in gently. As Clint pulled his finger out, he added a second, his tongue had stretched Peter out pretty well. He pumped his fingers in Peter’s ass before he added a third. Peter hissed as he felt himself being stretched further. 

When he felt Peter was stretched enough, Clint pulled out and leaned over Peter, lining himself up. As Clint pressed forward, Peter’s body shook and he wanted so badly to moan, but he kept his mouth closed, muffling as much of the noise as he could. Clint let his body drape over Peter’s once he was completely inside him, giving Peter some time to adjust. 

Clint looked down and saw that Peter’s fingers were no longer moving on the controller, he grinned. He pulled his hips back, dragging his cock out of Peter slowly and snapped forward, slamming in hard.

“FUCK!” Peter yelled. “Ned, I’ll be back in a minute,” he said before taking his headset off and tossing it across the room. 

When Peter pulled his t-shirt over his head, Clint took that as a sign to continue, so he lifted himself up so that he was on his knees, pulling out for a moment. He gripped Peter’s hips and pulled his ass up before slamming back in. Clint pulled Peter’s body back onto his cock, beginning to fuck him earnestly. 

Peter was quickly a babbling mess, moaning and whimpering as Clint’s cock teased his prostate with every other thrust. He wanted to lift himself up a little and push back onto the man but every time he tried, Clint would aim particularly hard at the bundle of nerves, causing his arms to give out and just lay there, face down, ass up, taking whatever the man would give him. 

Clint could feel his orgasm approaching, so he let go of Peter’s hip with one hand and reached around to wrap his hand around Peter’s neglected cock. It only took a few more strokes before Peter was crying out, ass clenching and cock spurting over the rug and Clint’s hand. The feeling of Peter spasming around him dragged Clint over the edge, coming with a snap of his hips. 

As Clint pulled out, Peter dropped to the side, breathing heavily. Clint dropped beside him with a huge grin on his face. He looked between them and saw the cum dripping between the fibres of the rug. 

“You’d think with all of his money, Tony would steer clear of shag rugs,” Clint said, “or maybe he gets them for their name rather than style.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Peter nodded. “Anyway, where the hell did that come from?” Peter asked, regaining his breath. 

Clint looked at him with a smile. “You lying on the floor like that, playing your game, reminded me of something I saw on PornHub.”

Peter let out a laugh. “Oh my god, I think I’ve seen that one!”

“Better in real life, right?” Clint winked. 

“Definitely.” 

The two lay together laughing lightly when they realised that they could hear a quiet voice calling Peter’s name. It took them a few moments before they realised that Ned was yelling through Peter’s headset. 

Peter scrambled across the floor and picked the headset up. “Hey, sorry about that I…”

_ “Dude, next time you have sex, please mute your mic. Like, I’m cool with it and everything, but I really didn’t need to hear that.”  _


	4. The God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm heeeeere! Thank you so much for the support, kudos and comments you all have been giving me!
> 
> I already have the final chapter written so hooray for me actually being able to stick to a damn schedule! Again this is unbetad so any mistakes are my own! 
> 
> The title gives away who this is... I hope you enjoy!

Dinner that night was… an experience. Clint and Tony had managed to wrangle themselves the seats either side of Peter and were being extra attentive to him. With Clint’s arm around the back of his seat and Tony serving his food, everyone’s eyes were trained on them. They all already knew about Tony, but the way that Clint was acting seemed to scream ‘I fucked Peter!’. 

Not to mention the fact that Clint had obviously gone blabbing to Nat about their afternoon together because she was giving Peter the most knowing look across the dinner table and whispering to Wanda. He knew the girls were only teasing - they were probably proud of him - but that, mixed with the looks of obvious jealousy from the other men, kept Peter’s face an embarrassing shade of pink. 

When dinner was over, the team had another movie night. Peter had managed to untangle himself from Clint and Tony which meant that he could sit with Nat and Wanda and relax a little. During the movie, however, Peter’s eyes kept steering over to Thor. He ended up watching the man instead of what was on the screen, and every so often the man would look up over and when their eyes would catch, Peter refused to drop his eyes. 

“Are you gonna keep eye fucking him or…” Wanda whispered in his ear.

Peter just elbowed Wanda in the side and ignored the two women, turning his attention back to the man. The smile that Thor gave him was so close to giving him an awkward hard-on - he was pretty sure that Nat and Wanda wouldn't appreciate being poked by him - but he just couldn't tear his attention from the man. 

At one point, Thor lifted his arm to rest on the back of the sofa and the sight of his huge arms obviously flexing caused Peter to choke on his popcorn. I mean seriously, they were probably the size of Peter's waist! After convincing Tony that he didn't need the heimlich maneuver and everyone went back to the movie, Peter looked over at Thor, who was watching the screen with the most smug look on his face, making his biceps bounce. Peter wasn't sure whether he wanted to punch the man or kiss that smirk off of his face. 

When the movie was over and they all started saying goodnight, Thor was the first to head up to his room. As soon as the man's huge frame disappeared from view, Nat pulled Peter into a hug. 

"You better get your ass up to his room. I refuse to spend another minute sitting between that sexual tension of yours," she whispered in his ear. 

Peter blushed and shook his head. "I can't," he said quietly. 

"You can, and you will," she said before pushing Peter towards the stairs. 

When Peter got to the bottom of the stairs, he stopped and turned back to Nat, who simply flipped him the bird and pointed upstairs. The no-nonsense look that she gave Peter told him that he better hurry the fuck up. Peter headed straight to Thor’s bedroom and raised his fist to knock on the door but as his hand got closer to the wood, he froze. 

He listened closely and could hear Thor moving around his room. He wanted to go in so badly but he was so fucking nervous. Everything in the way that Thor had been acting told Peter that knocking on the door would be all he needed to do, but there was something in the back of his mind that told him not to. 

Peter decided to listen to that little voice and quickly turned from the room and headed to his own, closing the door quietly. He immediately ran across the bed and threw himself down with a huff. He felt like an idiot for chickening out like that, but he thought it was better than being turned down and embarrassed ~~which we know wouldn’t happen, but hey! Insecurities are normal, ok!~~

Peter crawled out of his clothes and under the covers, sighing as he forced sleep to take him. He knew that Nat would have something to say about him bailing, but he’d deal with that when he woke up. 

* * *

The look of disappointment on Nat’s face was completely unbearable. Peter didn’t, however, notice the look of disappointment that Thor had. Whenever they caught each other’s eyes, Thor would throw him a little wink that made Peter regret not knocking.

After their previous day out, they all decided to have a quiet day on the beach. Wanda stayed on the beach under an umbrella (she’d got a bit too much sun out on the boat) while the rest of the team was in and out of the ocean. This time, Peter couldn’t help but notice the looks that he was getting from the men. They weren’t even trying to hide it. 

Late in the afternoon, Tony and Steve set up the volleyball net and they had a game of 4x4. As soon as the match began, a huge crowd started to surround them. With an audience, it was obvious that they were not going to be having a friendly match and everyone’s competitive edge came out and there was absolutely no holding back. 

Peter tried to be the best player that he could be, but he was ridiculously distracted. Every time one of the men moved, Peter was completely lost in the shifting of their muscles. Of course, they were all shirtless and sweaty and in Peter’s opinion, the whole scene was like Top Gun on steroids. He didn’t know where to look and in all honesty, he needed to not look - the speedos he had on really didn’t leave anything to the imagination and he didn’t like the idea ending up all over the news for playing Volleyball with a hard-on.

Nat quickly realised Peter’s ‘dilemma’ and, instead of serving the ball correctly, she hit the ball straight to the back of Peter’s head. As Peter picked up the ball and threw it back to her, he saw the look in her eyes which told him to buck the fuck up. Peter gave her his sweetest smile in apology and she shook her head, trying to hide her smile.

They ended up playing 3 matches, which ended up in Steve, Tony, Bucky and Wanda’s team winning 2 out of the three. When they were done, they posed for pictures for a little while and signed autographs before Steve did his ‘good captain’ thing and politely cleared the crowd so they could relax a little before dinner. 

When Peter sat down on his towel, Thor chose that moment to sit beside him. Thor threw his arm over Peter’s shoulder and pulled him close. 

“Fear not, young one, you played well,” he boomed.

Peter’s brain short-circuited. He could feel their sweat mingling on their skin, the heat from the sun was nothing compared to the heat that was radiating off of the man and the smell was fucking intoxicating. Peter just sat there thinking on anything and everything that could possibly stop him from imagining the man on top of him. He tried to think of something to say back but he had focussed all of his brain power elsewhere and he was stumped. Before the moment could get any more awkward, Tony called out that dinner would be ready soon and they needed to get cleaned up. 

As the rest of the group headed in, Thor stood and held out his hand to help Peter up. Peter accepted the assistance and Thor tugged him from the ground hard enough for Peter to go flying into his arms. Peter stood on his tiptoes with his hands splayed on the man’s pecs. He looked at his hands and they were completely dwarfed by the sheer size of the God holding him. It was then that Peter realised that Thor’s hands were gripping him just above the ass and their bodies were pressed together so closely that absolutely nothing was left to the imagination. Peter swallowed hard when he felt just how much Thor was packing.

Peter looked up from his hands to see Thor looking down at him with a smirk on his face. Peter felt a blush creep across his cheeks as he saw Thor’s eyes move down to his lips, which he instinctively licked, trying to get rid of his dry mouth. Time seemed to slow down as Thor started to lean down. Peter sucked in a breath and his eyes fluttered closed as he felt Thor’s breath mingling with his. 

“Are you guys coming?” Tony called from the boardwalk.

Peter and Thor jumped at the interruption, but Thor didn’t let go. Peter looked over Thor’s shoulder and saw Tony standing there with his hands on his hips and an expectant look on his face. Thor turned and looked over at the man and chuckled before turning back to Peter. He lifted one hand to Peter’s cheek and gave Peter his best smile. 

“Another time,” he said before squeezing Peter’s ass and stepping back, turning to make his way back to the house. 

Peter stood staring at the man’s back, letting out the breath that he didn’t know he had been holding in. Peter jogged back to the house and straight up to his room. He showered the salt and sand off of his body as quickly as he could before he dressed and dried his hair, attempting to style it as best he could, taming the curls somewhat. Once he was ready, he headed downstairs and found a few of the team already waiting on the sofas. 

Peter accepted the drink that Tony handed him and sat down beside Steve and Bucky, who immediately pulled him into an easy conversation while Tony went back to check on the chefs. As time went on, Nat, Wanda and Clint emerged and joined them. 

Tony came out of the kitchen a few minutes later. “Dinner’s almost ready,” he announced with a smile. The man looked around and frowned. “Where’s Thor?” When the rest of the team shrugged, Tony sighed. “Well, will someone go and get him.”

Nat stood and walked over to Peter, gripping his arm and pulling him to stand. “Peter will go, won’t you, Pete,” she said. 

Peter looked at her wide-eyed. He knew exactly what she was trying to do. He had half a mind to thank her, while the other half wanted to kill her. He looked at her and gave her a pleading look, which she completely ignored and pushed him towards the stairs. “I… I guess I’ll be right back,” he said, walking towards the stairs. 

Peter stopped outside Thor’s room and took a breath. Before he could second-guess himself, Peter knocked on the door gently. When he received no answer, he knocked a little louder. He waited a few moments and focused his hearing; he couldn’t hear the shower running and he couldn’t hear any footsteps but he could hear Thor’s steady breathing. 

Peter reached out nervously and opened the door. He slowly peeked his head in. “Thor?” he called out quietly. When he received no response, he stepped in a little further. He looked around the room and looked around. For some reason, he was a little surprised to see that the room was immaculate. It looked like it wasn’t even being lived in. Peter wasn’t even sure what he expected, but this wasn’t it. 

He walked further into the room and looked around for the god. Peter eventually spotted him standing out on his balcony, looking out at the sunset. “Thor, dinner’s almost ready, everyone’s waiting,” he said as he got to the open doors. When Thor didn’t respond, he walked out onto the balcony, standing next to Thor. “Everything ok?” he asked, placing a hand. 

The contact made the man jump a little and he looked down at Peter. As soon as he saw who it was, his face softened. “Everything is well. My apologies, I was lost in thought for a moment,” he said.

Peter smiled. “Good, great, um… everyone sent me up here to get you for dinner,” he looked over the balcony and gestured to the table on the patio which was starting to be ladened with food. 

Thor nodded, his face thoughtful. “There are times when I used to think that Asgard was the most beautiful place I’d ever see. But then, there are moments like this here on Midgard which make me question it. Only slightly, of course, but still…”

Peter turned his head from Thor and looked out at the horizon. The sun was slowly disappearing into the ocean, streaks of red, orange and yellow blended together hazily as the light began to fade away. Peter sighed in contentment. “Yeah, it’s beautiful,” he said quietly. 

They stood together in a comfortable silence, looking out into the distance. Peter’s room didn’t have a balcony (which he was going to have a chat with Tony about!) so he hadn’t been able to really take in the views. The peacefulness and artistry of what he was seeing made him completely forget the reason that he was there in the first place. 

Thor turned from the view to look at Peter. The mildly fiery light kissed his features in a way that Thor just couldn’t find the words to describe. The young man was stunning in ordinary light but he was a vision right now. Thor pushed away from the balcony wall and moved behind Peter, his arms either side of the younger man, blocking him in. It wasn’t until Thor pressed himself against Peter’s body that the young man realized what was going on.

“Um… Thor?” Peter gasped.

“So tell me, young spider,” Thor began, slowly stepping forward, pushing Peter until his front was pressed against the wall, a wall of god at his back, “what made you choose them over me?”

Peter trembled as he felt the heat from Thor’s body consume him. “I… um…” 

“You do realise I am a God. A king, even,” Thor said, taking one of his hands from the wall and splaying it over Peter’s stomach, pulling him even closer.

“Didn’t you make Valkyrie Asgards King?” Peter quipped, impressed that his brain had still managed to function whilst Thor’s entire body pressed against him. 

Thor’s chuckle rumbled through Peter’s body. “That is a small detail, yes.” He pressed a kiss to the side of Peter’s throat. “So why?” he asked once more.

“I… um, I don’t know,” Peter replied truthfully. There wasn’t one of the men that he preferred more than the other. It just seemed to happen whenever the opportunity presented itself.

They stood together in silence for a few moments, Thor rocking his hips against Peter, pressing his hardening cock into Peter’s back. Peter whimpered at what he felt pressing against him. His body was trembling and he didn’t know whether it was panic (the man was huge!), anticipation or both. 

It was probably both. 

The hand which was on Peter’s stomach travelled across so that Thor wrapped his arm around Peter tight. Peter didn’t think he’d ever felt so small in his life with the huge man’s monstrous arm surrounding him. Thor’s lips started moving across Peter’s skin, down his throat, tasting every bit of exposed skin. Peter’s head fell back, giving the man all the access he needed to attack Peter’s throat, dragging the sweetest moans and whimpers from him.

“Oh!” Thor pulled back from sucking a bruise onto Peter’s neck. “I think I have worked it out. The only explanation is that you were saving the best for last.”

“But Steve and Bucky…” Peter began, only to be cut off.

“Let’s leave the happy couple out of it. They do not count,” Thor said flippantly.

“Um… Ok?”

Thor unwrapped his arm from around Peter and placed both hands on his waist, gripping tight. “I believe you were getting the mortals out of the way first, before the god can show you a real good time.”

“Um…”

Thor spun Peter around to face him and lifted him so that he was sitting on the balcony wall. “So how about it?” he asked, settling himself between Peter’s legs.

Peter’s eyes widened. “What, now?” he asked, looking down at the dinner table. “Everyone’s waiting for us for dinner.”

Thor wrapped his arm around Peter’s waist and pulled him flush against him. “Let them wait,” he said before crashing their lips together. 

Peter gasped and instantly let the man take control. Kissing Thor was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. It was all consuming, the man was devouring him completely and Peter was more than happy to give him anything and everything he desired. He was putty in the man’s hands already and they were only just beginning. Peter wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist and his arms around the man’s neck, clinging onto him for dear life. 

Without pulling back, Thor reached one hand between them and gripped the collar of Peter’s t-shirt, tugging it and ripping it from his body. If he had been in any decet state of mind, Peter might have been a little annoyed about the loss of his shirt, but as the sea breeze hit Peter’s skin, it sent a shiver down his spine and it was all forgotten. 

Thor broke the kiss and pulled away a little, making Peter drop his arms from around his neck. Thor pulled his t-shirt off swiftly and tossed it to the floor. Thor placed his hands on Peter’s thighs and squeezed, Peter instantly understanding what he wanted and unwrapped his legs from around Thor’s waist. Thor stepped back and unbuckled his pants, dropping them and his boxers, stepping out of them quickly. 

Peter’s eyes widened as they landed on Thor’s cock. “Fuck,” he whispered, unable to tear his eyes from it. 

Thor stood before him in all his glory for a few moments, enjoying the young man’s hungry gaze on him. He watched Peter lick his lips and he stepped back into Peter’s space, placing a finger under Peter’s chin and lifted his head so that their eyes could meet. 

“All in due time, young one,” he rumbled before pulling Peter in for another kiss. 

Peter wrapped his arms and legs Thor like a spider monkey, rocking his hips desperately against the man, moaning into his mouth as his clothed cock got the friction it needed. Thor wrapped one arm around Peter’s waist and the other hand scooped under Peter’s ass, gripping him tight making sure every inch of their bodies were flush together. Thor used their position to lift Peter off of the wall and held him up, still attacking his mouth, dominating every movement of Peter’s tongue. 

Peter broke the kiss and let out a whine as Thor tightened his grip on his waist, grinding his cock against Peter’s clothed one. Thor attached his lips to the front of Peter’s throat, sucking another bruise onto Peter’s skin. When he was satisfied with the mark, Thor pulled back with a smack, admiring his handiwork. 

He looked at Peter and squeezed his ass gently. “Let go, sweet one,” he said, giving Peter a quick kiss.

Peter unwrapped himself from Thor and the man put him down to stand. Thor made quick work of Peter’s pants and boxers. Peter stepped out of them and kicked them out of the way. Before he could think about what to do next, Thor stepped forward and wrapped his huge hand around both of their cocks, stroking them together. 

Peter’s knees almost buckled as he felt the man’s calloused hand drag across his cock paired with the smooth heat of Thor’s cock on the other side; It was too much and not enough at the same time. Peter leaned back against the wall of the balcony, his head tipped back as he rocked his hips into the man’s fist. Thor leaned forward, towering over Peter as he moved his hand faster. 

Peter moaned loudly as he felt himself being pulled closer to completion. Thor captured his lips again, delving his tongue into Peter’s mouth, exploring every part of him. Peter whined, his legs shaking as they threatened to give out from the pleasure. Thor wrapped his arm around Peter’s waist in support and he let go of his own cock, turning all of his attention to Peter’s. 

Peter pulled away from Thor’s lips. “Fuck!” he cried out. “Th… Thor, I’m… I’m gonna cum,” he moaned out.

“That’s the plan. I want you to spill for me. Cum all over my hand,” Thor growled, biting down on Peter’s throat.

As soon as Thor’s teeth pressed into his skin, Peter cried out loudly, shaking as he came, cum splattering over his stomach and Thor’s hand. Thor continued to stroke him slowly through his orgasm, kissing Peter gently as he came back down. As soon as Peter was finished, Thor pulled his hand away and used the other to guide Peter over to the other side of the balcony. 

Peter allowed himself to be pushed over so that he was facing the wall, looking out. His mildly-addled mind snapped back to it as he noticed that Thor had faced him so that he was overlooking the patio. The patio that was currently being worked on by the staff. Before he could think about what was happening, or even say anything, he felt a wet finger pressing against his hole. 

Thor rubbed Peter’s cum over his hole, spreading the sticky substance over it before he pressed his first finger in. Peter moaned, but tried to muffle it as best he could. Now that he knew that the staff were down there, trying to work, he did everything he could for them to not hear or see him. Thor, however, had other ideas. 

“Let them hear you,” he spoke into Peter’s ear huskily. “Let them hear what you sound like when you’re being filled,” he continued, pressing a second finger into him slowly. 

Peter moaned, struggling to keep his mouth shut. As Thor’s fingers stretched him open, it got harder and harder to stay quiet. He wanted to cry out, to scream, to tell Thor to go deeper. “Fuck, please, Thor,” he whined quietly before he covered his mouth with his hand. 

Thor pulled Peter’s hand away from his mouth, placing it on the balcony wall, grabbing the other one and covering them with his own. “What, young one?” he said, taking Peter’s ear lobe between his teeth. 

“P-please,” Peter begged. He wanted so desperately to cover his mouth so that he could scream. Thor’s huge fingers were so much that he knew that he couldn’t stay quiet much longer.

“Please, what?” Thor asked. “Do you want more?” Peter, fuck drunk, shook his head then nodded, his mind and his body wanting different things. Thor chuckled and pressed a gentle kiss to Peter’s throat. “If that’s what you want, I’ll gladly oblige.”

Thor pulled his fingers out briefly before he pushed three in, hooking them just right to brush against Peter’s prostate. The stimulation was enough. Unable to hold back any longer and with Thor’s hand covering his own, Peter cried out loudly. The woman who was on the patio placing a dish on the table jumped and looked around for the source of the noise. Peter tried to duck his head and hide but Thor let go of his hands and lifted Peter’s head, holding it up so that he could be seen. 

Peter whimpered as the woman looked up and she spotted them. As soon as she realized what they were doing, she dropped her eyes and scurried inside. Thor thrust his fingers into Peter a little more, slipping in a fourth. The man knew that he was big and he didn’t want to completely destroy Peter, no matter how great the thought of that was. Maybe another time, he thought to himself. 

When Thor pulled his fingers out, Peter whimpered, catching his breath in the few moments that he had. He stood where he was, back arched, ass out, leaning on the wall. He didn’t know how long he was left there but he jumped as he suddenly felt the blunt, wet head of Thor’s cock pressing against his hole. He had no idea if Thor was using spit or lube, but as soon as the man started to push inside him, Peter gasped and let out a long drawn-out moan. Thor’s cock was slowly splitting him in half and Peter couldn’t help but press himself back, taking the man in quicker. 

When he was fully sheathed, Thor stilled and wrapped a hand around Peter’s throat gently, guiding him slightly and leaning over so that he could kiss Peter. The angle made it sloppy and awkward, but neither of them cared. When he pulled away, Thor let go of Peter’s throat and gripped Peter’s hips with both hands. Peter, without the support of Thor holding him upright flopped forward, his chest leaning on the balcony wall. 

Having waited enough, Thor pulled out slowly before pressing in slow and deep, giving Peter time to get used to his size. He kept up the slow pace, using his hands to control the movement of Peter’s hips, and pulling the young man back onto his cock. Peter, lost in the motions, groaned in time with the movements, seemingly not caring about being heard anymore. 

When he was sure that he wouldn’t cause any damage to Peter, Thor pulled out and dragged Peter back onto his cock hard, starting up a punishing pace. Peter screamed as Thor’s cock punched his prostate with every thrust, sending shockwaves through his body. Peter tried, but he couldn’t hold himself up. He just leaned over with his chest on the wall and let the man above him control his movements, using his ass however he wanted. Peter could feel the wall scraping his chest but he didn’t care, he knew he would heal.

Peter could feel himself getting closer to orgasm and he could tell Thor wasn’t far off either, judging by the way that his thrusts were starting to lose their rhythm. Thor kept pressing himself as deep as he possibly could. Thor reached forward and gripped Peter’s hair, pulling him up so that his back was against the man’s chest. He wrapped his arm around Peter’s front and held him close, driving his cock up into the young man, the new angle eliciting new, higher pitched sounds from him. 

“Are you close?” he asked Peter, who nodded in response, unable to string two words together. “Do you want my hand on that pretty cock?” he asked, getting another nod from the young man. Thor let his hand travel down Peter’s body, brushing the back of his hand on the leaking head. 

When he pulled his hand away, Peter’s body shuddered and he tried to move his hips to chase the contact. “Please, please touch me,” Peter whined loudly.

Thor chuckled and nipped at Peter’s shoulder. “I would, but I’m sure you can cum on just my cock.” 

Peter cried out as Thor gave a particularly hard thrust. He shook his head, gasping out pleas to the man who was fuking up into him. He could feel himself getting to the brink and he knew he was about to cum but he wanted the man’s hand so badly that he tried to convince him that he wouldn’t cum without it.

Thor knew exactly what Peter was trying to do. He could feel the young man’s walls starting to flutter around him, telling him that he would cum any moment. Thor, feeling himself getting dangerously close, let go of Peter and let him lean against the wall as he held the young man’s hips once more and hammered into him. A couple more thrusts was all it took to have Peter screaming and splattering the wall with cum. 

Peter’s ass clenching around him pulled Thor over the edge. Thor stilled for a moment and filled Peter before he pulled out, gripping his cock and stroking himself through the rest of his orgasm, painting Peter’s back and ass with his cum. When he was finished, he collapsed over slightly, bracing himself on the wall and leaning over Peter. 

When he regained his breath and mind, Peter groaned. “Fuck, Thor, we really need to get down to dinner. I’m filthy.”

A chuckle rumbled through Thor as she stood and looked down at Peter’s ass. “Yes, you are,” he grinned, reaching down and collecting some of the cum dribbling from Peter’s ass, pushing it back in. “We should shower.”

Peter stood and turned to look at the man. “We don’t have time,” he said, turning and looking at the table full of food below. 

“We’ll just make it quick, then,” Thor smiled, leaning down to kiss Peter before turning and heading inside to the bathroom. Peter shook his head and followed, jumping into the shower with the man. 

When they were clean, Thor headed to his closet to get his clean clothes. Peter looked around and pulled on his boxers and pants quickly. He then spotted the shreds of his t-shirt on the floor of the balcony and sighed. He left Thor’s room and grabbed a clean shirt, throwing it on. When he came out of his room, Thor was waiting for him with a smile. They headed downstairs together and were greeted by the rest of the team, who were all looking a little confused. 

Tony, who had his back to them, realized where everyone’s attention was turned to and stood. “Finally! What took you so long!? Dinner’s gonna be cold.”

“Oh… um…” Peter stuttered.

“Pete, why is your hair wet?” Wanda asked with a smirk. 

Nat chuckled as she watched Peter’s face turn a deep shade of red. “Yeah, and what happened to your shirt? You weren’t wearing that earlier,” she said, trying to hold in her laughter. 

Thor, tactful as ever, spoke up. “Oh, yes that would be my fault. I guess I got a little impatient.” Peter’s jaw dropped as the god looked at the team with a straight face. “Now, I’ve worked up quite an appetite, time for a feast!” 

He clapped his hands and made his way out on the patio leaving behind a mortified Peter and a shocked team of Avengers staring out the doors that the god had just walked through. 

Nat walked over to Peter and poked at his neck, making Peter yelp in pain. “You haven’t looked in the mirror, have you?” she said to Peter quietly. 

Not quietly enough, though, as the rest of the team turned their attention to Peter’s throat and the bite marks that hadn’t started fading just yet. 

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next week for the final chapter 😁 it's a long one! 
> 
> If you wanna join the SSBB Discord server, here's the link!! https://discord.gg/6wFsB2f You can find me screaming in here, come say hey! We have loads of MCU fics, thirst and chat! (Read the rules, tag one of the mods in the new-person-purgatory channel and tell them your age, which fic you got the link from, and my name)
> 
> Or say hey on Twitter @TheOnlyCeeCeeJ
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. The Sandwich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, the final chapter! I may have got carried away with it just a little bit and it's almost 8k (half of which is the smut!)
> 
> I hope you like it!!!

For the next couple of days, Peter found himself incredibly preoccupied. Tony, Clint and Thor all found little moments that they could pull him aside, rip his pants down and bury themselves deep before he could even think about what was happening. Not that he was complaining at all. Honestly, it was fun and incredibly hot. He hadn't even had this much fun at college! 

There were moments that he still couldn't believe that it was happening. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that not one, but three men were going crazy for him. And not just _any_ men. _Avengers!_

Peter allowed himself to be pulled from pillar to post. His ass was sore but it was a good kind of dull ache. Whenever he sat down, he had the memory of everything that was going on thrumming through his body. He thanked whatever God was listening for his healing factor, not many people could go through what he was going through and he was pretty sure all the men were thinking the same. At one point, he thought he might as well just wear a plug and be prepped for them, but he hadn't packed that and he didn't like the idea of asking Tony - if the man had one, he'd probably have used it with someone else. 

Peter also hadn't slept in his own bed since Thor; every time he headed off to bed, one of the men grabbed him and dragged him off to their room. He was barely getting any sleep at night and was catching any amount of sleep he could when he was by the pool flanked by Nat and Wanda. 

Things were incredible and he honestly had no idea what was gonna happen when they returned to the real world. He didn't know what he wanted and he hadn't spoken to any of them about what their expectations were. The only thing he did know was that he didn't really want to choose. He was still young and wasn't ready to be tied down. He just hoped that things didn't get awkward. 

He decided to push those thoughts to the back of his mind and just enjoy the rest of his holiday, having _a lot_ of sex with the hottest superheroes in the world. 

Well, most of them, anyway. 

Everyone knew that Steve and Bucky were together, so he didn't let it bother him that they hadn't approached him. They were happy and in love and didn't need a twinky kid from Queens coming between them. Sure, he'd seen them looking but people _look_ , doesn't mean they're gonna touch. Anyway, Peter had enough on his plate without 2 supersoldiers joining in too! 

On their final day, when they were all together by the pool, Tony announced that he had booked them a booth at one of the nightclubs in Malibu. Following their volleyball match a few days ago, and TMZs reports of the Avengers being in the area, apparently the owner had been trying to contact Tony's PA non-stop trying to get them there and Tony decided that their last night would be perfect for a night on the town. 

Peter looked up the club on his phone and immediately began to panic. He hadn't planned for going out like that. His mind started running through everything that he had brought with him and tried to work out if he had anything remotely worthy of being worn to a place like that. 

Wanda turned to Peter and immediately noticed his inner turmoil. "Come to my room to get ready."

Peter smiled. "OK, but I really don't know what to wear."

Wanda just gave him a flat look. "I know, little spider. I have something perfect for you."

Peter nodded and laid back to enjoy the sunshine for the rest of the afternoon. He'd gotten quite a decent tan while they'd been here, he wanted to get as much last minute sun as he could, knowing that it wouldn't last too long once he got back to New York. _I might have to ask Tony if I can borrow the jet and go on holiday more often,_ Peter thought to himself. 

Later that evening, the team sat down for a light dinner before they all went off to get ready. Peter started to make his way to his own room to shower, but Wanda grabbed his arm and pulled him into her room. 

"I need to shower!" he said, trying to pull out of her grip. 

"Yes, and you can in here, OK?" she replied, pushing Peter into the bathroom. 

"But what about my toiletries?" 

"Use mine and shut up," Wanda switched the shower on and looked at Peter. "I'll put out your clothes on the bed. Nat and I bought it when we went shopping and there wasn't a time to use it until now." 

Peter smiled, but that dropped slightly when he saw the mischievous glint in Wanda's eye. Knowing those two women, he'd probably be going out in some French maids outfit or something. 

When Wanda closed the door, Peter stepped out of his clothes and under the spray. Because he was so desperate to see what they had planned for him, Peter didn't waste any time in the shower, cleaning himself thoroughly before stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist. 

When he opened the door, his eyes immediately zoned in on the clothes on the bed. He let out a breath as he saw a black t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. _Maybe a little tight, but it's not that bad. I don't know what I was so worried about._ Wanda went into the bathroom to have her shower so Peter dried off and put on the clothes, which he found fit perfectly. 

Wanda came out not long after and went into her walk-in to get into her dress and Peter sat down at the vanity to start working on his hair. Moments later, Wanda came out fully dressed and hair done already, _the wonders of magic._

Before Peter could say anything, there was a knock and the door and Nat came in, already ready in her LBD and shoes to kill, carrying a small shopping bag. She stopped behind Peter and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Allow me," she said before starting to work on his hair. Once she had his curls perfectly coiffed, she bent down to look at him in the mirror over his shoulder. "How do you feel about a little bit of make-up?" she asked with a smirk. 

Peter wanted to say no, but he knew that that wasn't an option, so he just turned around to let Nat work her magic. She didn't do much, but when Peter turned to look at himself and his eyes widened. With just a little bit of eyeliner, mascara, highlight and lipgloss, he couldn't believe that it was himself in the mirror. 

When he stood and turned back to the women and they looked at him with huge smiles. 

"You're irresistible, little spider," Wanda grinned, stepping forward to fix a stray piece of hair. She nodded once she was happy and stepped back, looping her arm in his and leading him to the door. 

"Oh, Peter," Nat called out from behind them. "I almost forgot about this," she held up the shopping bag that she had come in with, "just a little finishing touch for your outfit." 

Peter took the bag sceptically and opened it, his eyes widening and a blush creeping across his cheeks. He looked at the grins on the womens' faces and sighed. _I knew this was all going too smoothly._

He reached into the bag and held up the accessory he had been gifted. "A harness. Really?" he said with a raised eyebrow. 

"Oh, come on! You'll look great!" Nat said. 

"And it's in your colours," Wanda finished. 

She was right. Peter looked down at the harness in his hand; the leather was a mix of metallic blue and red, trimmed with gold. He had to admit, it looked amazing. 

"Fine, I'll try it but if I look stupid, I'm taking it off." 

Peter looped his arms through and Nat buckled him in. When he turned to look in the mirror he grinned, admiring his reflection. 

When Nat looked over his shoulder at him, she smirked. "I knew you'd like it." 

Peter rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's get going, I bet they are all waiting downstairs." 

"Exactly," Wanda smiled. "Perfect time to make an entrance." 

The three of them left Wanda's room and headed downstairs. As they descended, the click-clack of the womens' heels drew the attention of the men who were waiting for them. Peter's eyes dropped to the ground for a moment as 5 sets of eyes locked onto him, each of them looking at him like he was a meal. It was a heady feeling and he honestly didn't know how he was gonna get through the night. 

Before any of them could say or do anything, Nat took Peter's hand and led the way outside, where a limo was waiting for them. They each thanked the driver who opened the door and climbed in, waiting for the others to join them, which took longer than necessary - who knows what they were doing inside!

The ride to the club was filled with champagne and laughter, plus a lot of 'stolen glances' between Peter and the men of the team. Peter even found Bucky and Steve looking at him, which wasn't _that_ uncommon, but this time there seemed to be more behind it. Over the past few days, Peter had kinda just gotten used to the mens’ looks and so he just carried on as he was, drinking his drink and laughing with the team. _Amazing how a few incredible fucks can stop you constantly blushing like an idiot._ When they pulled up at the club, it was obvious that the owner or promoter tipped off the press that they were going to be showing up; As soon as the limo door opened, flashbulbs started going off like crazy. 

Tony was first to get out and did his usual with the crowd, stopping for pictures and signing autographs. He was quickly followed by Thor, who absolutely loved the attention just as much as Tony. Steve and Bucky were next, and walked in quietly together, giving a couple of shy smiles and waves - the world knew that they were a couple, but never really got to capture many moments with them when they weren’t saving the world from some kind of threat. Clint got out and bowed, holding his hand out for Nat, who shook her head and took his hand, allowing the man to lead her in. Peter got out and did the same, holding his hand out for Wanda and wrapping her arm around his and leading her into the club, stopping for a couple of photos on the way.

Once inside, the owner greeted them and led them through the club and upstairs to their booth, the tables laden with a variety of bottles. Once they were all comfortable, their night really began. The alcohol flowed steadily and it wasn’t long before Peter was pleasantly tipsy and unable to just sit in the booth. 

Peter weaved his way through the crowd with Wanda and into the middle of the dancefloor. His hips swayed in time to the music and he let himself go. 

As the night went on, Peter barely needed to return to the booth for a drink, since they were brought to him. Thor, Clint and Tony each took turns bringing him a drink and stealing a dance. Each time Peter felt hands slide around his waist, he glanced over his shoulder - he wasn't exactly out to dance with any strangers - and as soon as he recognised who was there, he'd accept the drink held out for him and let the man behind him take control of his movements. It was a collection of thumping music, strong hands and sweaty bodies. Peter was in heaven. 

He went back to the booth after a little while needing a bit of a rest and sat down between Thor and Nat, immediately joining in their conversation. After a few minutes, something in the air felt different. Peter looked across the booth and his eyes locked onto Bucky's icy blues. He watched Bucky's eyes travel over the length of his body and the heat that they bore into him was intense. He had never felt a gaze so powerful and he really didn't know how to feel. 

Peter glanced around the booth and noticed that Steve wasn't there which made him a little uneasy. He had no idea what Bucky was doing, but the look in the man's eyes told Peter that it wasn't gonna be good. Peter tried to turn his attention back to the others around him but all he could feel was Bucky's eyes. 

When Steve returned to the group, Bucky's attention deviated slightly, but Peter could still feel it there. He decided to go back to the dancefloor to get away from the man's eyes just a little bit. 

Once he was surrounded by the dancing crowd, Peter felt marginally better. He allowed himself to get lost in the movements around him and took his mind off of the supersoldier couple across the room. 

About 10 minutes later, Peter felt someone come up behind him and he was immediately yanked back against a strong body. Before he had the chance to look and see who it was, he felt the distinct cool metal hand slide under his shirt and across his stomach. Peter froze his movements, completely shocked and unsure what was going on. 

Bucky's hands gripped his hips tight and he leaned over Peter to speak low in his ear. "How 'bout a dance, doll?" he asked - though it wasn't a question, it was more of a command. 

Peter looked up at their booth and spotted Steve deep in a conversation with Tony and Clint. He was so confused; he wanted to dance with Bucky - _fuck, he wanted to so bad! -_ but he didn't want to be some kind of homewrecker, and he definitely didn't want to piss off Captain America. 

Before Peter could come up with a response, Bucky pressed himself up against him and used his hands to start to control Peter's movements. He started slow, applying gentle pressure to guide Peter's hips from side to side. Peter could feel the thump of Bucky's heart in his back more than he could feel the music and soon enough, he was moving with Bucky. Their hips swayed faster and faster until they caught up with the music and Peter was lost in the feeling of the hot body against him and the cold hand still resting on his skin, under his shirt. 

Peter gasped as he felt Bucky's nose brush up and down his throat gently, the touch barely there. He moved his head to the side, giving Bucky better access and he met out a filthy moan as the man's tongue darted out and tasted his skin. Peter's knees buckled and he would have hit the floor if it hadn't been for Bucky's hands holding him up. 

Just as Peter was really getting into what he was feeling, the man behind him stopped moving and spun Peter around to face him. Peter looked up at the man wide-eyed and he gasped as Bucky tilted his head towards him. Peter closed his eyes in anticipation of a kiss but Bucky's lips ghosted past his, across his cheek and to his ear. 

"Thanks for the dance, doll," Bucky said low, taking Peter's ear love between his teeth gently. 

"Oh fuck," Peter whispered and before he could say anything else, Bucky let him go and headed back to the booth. 

Peter was left panting and sweaty in the middle of the dancefloor, desperately willing his hardening cock to go down. Instead of standing out like a crazy person, he began dancing again, using the music to try and forget about what had happened - he didn't want to see something in the news about him getting a hard-on in public! 

It was at around 1am when they decided to head back. They clambered into the limo and in his buzzed state, Peter wasn't thinking about where he was gonna sit and somehow ended up between Steve and Bucky. The men were so huge that Peter couldn't sit there and not have them both pressed fully against either side of him. 

Peter sat frozen while Bucky leaned even closer and wrapped his arm over his shoulder and started carding his fingers through Steve's hair. While he absolutely loved the proximity, he wanted nothing more than to get out of the way of the two. Especially when he heard the deep moan rumble from Steve's chest, well that sure made Peter's cock wanna stand to attention for the Captain and Sergeant. 

Peter looked around the limo and there was only one space that he could easily get to, and with how he was feeling, he didn't even care if he looked weird moving whilst the car was in motion. Peter placed his hands on Bucky and Steve's thighs and pushed himself out from between them and started staggering through the middle of the limo. And if it couldn't get any worse, the driver hit a huge pothole that sent Peter flying, only to be caught by Clint and pulled into the man's lap. 

As Peter then tried to move to an actual seat, Clint wrapped his arms around Peter tighter. Peter realized that he wasn't gonna be getting out of this so just got himself comfortable. 

Clint leaned forward. "I thought you were about to be the filling in a supersoldier sandwich," he whispered, the grin so obvious in his voice. 

Peter decided not to even dignify that with a response as he settled into Clint's embrace for the rest of the journey and joined the conversations going on. 

When they got back, a few of the team decided that they would have a few drinks out by the pool and made their way out the back doors. Peter decided that he had had enough for the night and bid everyone goodnight. 

He climbed the stairs slowly, only a little tipsy but holding on to the handrail for a little bit of support. As he turned to go to his room, someone grabbed his harness and pulled him back before picking him up and carrying him down the hall in the opposite direction. He let out the most undignified yelp - that he'll completely deny - which made whoever was carrying him laugh. As soon as he heard it, he knew exactly who was holding him. 

He was quickly put down and turned around so that his back was to the wall. Peter looked up as Bucky boxed him in, smirking and looking at him like a predator would look at his prey. Peter swallowed the lump that started to form in his throat; the man's proximity was completely intoxicating and Peter really didn't know if he would be able to resist if the man tried anything. 

Bucky eventually broke the silence. "Where'd'ya think you're going, darlin'?" 

"I was, um, going to head to bed, Mr. Barnes," Peter said, trying to keep his voice as level as possible despite his mind and body screaming to be touched by the man. 

Bucky laughed. "Well I know that, beautiful," he said gently, brushing a thumb across Peter's cheek. "What I meant was, where do you think you're going without giving me a proper goodnight?" 

Peter couldn't believe what the man was saying. Well, actually he could but he didn't want to believe it was actually happening. He wanted the man so much but he had a boyfriend/husband/life partner. One that was ridiculously hot and _downstairs right now!_ His mind was starting to go foggy as the air got thicker around them. 

Peter shook his head trying to regain some sense and looked up at the man with a smile. "Sorry, um… Sleep well, Mr. Barnes," he said innocently, hoping ~~kinda~~ the man would let him go. 

He didn't. 

Bucky snaked an arm around Peter's waist and pressed them together completely. "You really are adorable, doll. No goodnight kiss for me?" 

Peter's brain started to panic. "But what about Mr. Ro-" 

Bucky cut off Peter's question by pressing their lips together. For the briefest of moments, Peter stood there still but eventually Horny Peter's brain took over and he started to kiss back, opening his mouth for the man and letting him in completely. Bucky pressed forward as though he wanted to push Peter clean through the walls, pouring every bit of pent-up desire into the young man who gladly drank it all up. 

Peter wrapped his hands around Bucky's neck just as Bucky leaned down and gripped the back of his thighs and lifted him off the ground. Peter easily wrapped his legs around the man's waist and groaned as he was slammed into the wall. 

Their hands started to roam over each other, Peter's gripping Bucky's back and shoulders while Bucky gripped Peter's ass with one hand as he snaked the other down the back of his jeans sliding a finger between his cheeks and teasing over his hole. 

Peter pulled back and let out a moan, not caring that his head smacked against the wall. Peter was lost in it all; feeling Bucky's finger brushing against his hole paired with the man's teeth and tongue over his sensitive throat was just so much. Peter tightened his legs around Bucky's waist and ground his cock against the man's stomach. 

"Bucky?" 

Peter's eyes snapped open and he turned his head to see Steve walking towards them, a confused look on his face. As Peter froze, trying to find the words for the most heartfelt apology he could muster up, Bucky sighed. 

"Finally!" he said, pulling his hand out of Peter's pants, but not letting go. 

"What?!" Steve and Peter said together, looking at the smirking Bucky. 

"Stevie, you have been pining over this one for the entire week!"

Steve blushed a little. "I-" 

"And since you're too chicken shit to do anything about it," Bucky continued, cutting Steve's denial off. Bucky tapped Peter's thigh, silently telling him to loosen his grip before he held Peter by the waist. "So, catch," he said, tossing Peter at Steve, who caught him with ease. 

Peter, in his shock (he wasn't used to people throwing him through the air, he did that to himself!) wrapped himself around Steve and hid his face in the man's neck in mild embarrassment.

"Buck-" Steve began, only to be cut off once again. 

"Come on, Stevie. You know you want to," Bucky said, stepping up behind Peter, wrapping his arms around the men, trapping Peter between them. 

"But-" 

"And he wants it too," Bucky said, tightening his arms and squeezing Peter, pressing his hard cock against Steve's stomach. 

Steve gasped as he felt Peter's hardness and tightened his grip which happened to be on Peter's ass. Peter let out a weak moan into Steve's shoulder. Bucky leaned over Peter's shoulder and kissed Steve, pulling the man as close as he could. Peter whimpered as he was crushed between the two men, desperate to see what was going on but having to settle for just rutting against Steve's body. 

Bucky pulled back from the kiss and reached between them and gently wrapped his metal hand around Peter's throat, lifting the young man's head so that he was looking straight at Steve. 

"Why don't you tell Mr. Rogers what you want, doll," Bucky said, his voice getting huskier. 

Peter whimpered and watched how Steve's eyes darkened when Bucky said 'Mr. Rogers'. "I want… I want you to fuck me, Mr. Rogers," Peter gasped. "You and Mr. Barnes." 

"Fuck, Peter," Steve whispered before he dove in for a kiss. 

"Language," Bucky sniped. 

Steve pulled away from Peter's mouth and looked at Bucky. "Don't you 'language' me, Buck, now hurry up and open that door."

Bucky laughed and stepped away from them and opened the bedroom door. Steve carried Peter in and immediately threw him down on the bed. After Bucky closed the door, he turned around to see Steve’s body completely covering Peter’s smaller one, kissing him like it was going out of fashion. Bucky walked over and stood by the side of the bed just watching the scene before him; He and Steve had never thought about or discussed ever bringing in a third - they were happy just the two of them - they had had offers, sure, but they were never remotely interested. Peter, however, was something special. Seeing his body dripping wet on that first day had sparked something in both of them that neither of them had felt except with each other.

Bucky watched as Steve’s hips moved, grinding his and Peter’s cocks together, moaning into each other’s mouths. The two men were gorgeous together and so desperate for each other, Bucky couldn’t get enough already. Bucky popped the button of his pants and slipped his hand under the waistband, gripping his cock. When Peter’s fingers gripped onto Steve’s hair, tugging, Steve let out a moan that made Bucky’s cock twitch in his hand. Bucky opened his pants properly and pulled out his cock, pumping it slowly.

Peter pulled back from the kiss and turned to Bucky with his big doe eyes. “Mr. Barnes,” he said breathlessly as Steve started to kiss a trail down his throat. Peter was about to continue then his eyes landed on Bucky’s cock. 

Bucky watched as Peter’s eyes widened and he licked his lips, not taking his eyes off of his dick. “See something you like, doll?” he asked with a smirk, running his finger along the head of his cock and smearing the pre-cum around.

Peter nodded wordlessly, eyes still trained on the cock in Bucky’s hand. It wasn’t until Bucky’s laugh reached Peter’s ears that he snapped out of it and looked up. “Are you gonna join us?"

Bucky knew that he would be happy just watching this, telling them how to touch each other, controlling when they can cum. _Fuck!_ Bucky’s eyes locked onto Peter’s and the need that shone through was enough for him to bank that idea away for another time - there would definitely be another time - tuck himself away and kneel on the bed beside the pair. 

Bucky leaned down and pressed his lips to Peter’s, the kiss immediately a filthy clash of tongues. Steve continued his journey down Peter’s body, first unfastening the harness before grabbing the bottom of his shirt and lifting, separating Peter and Bucky for only a moment so that it could be removed before they dove back in. As they kissed, Steve peppered kisses down Peter’s chest, pausing to pay particular attention to each of his nipples, licking and sucking them until they pebbled under his tongue. 

As Steve worked, Peter’s fingers tangled in Bucky’s long hair, tugging on the edge of too hard and pulling the man against him with every shock of pleasure Steve’s ministrations brought him. Bucky growled into Peter’s mouth, pulling back to bite the young man’s bottom lips almost enough to break the skin. Peter let out a loud whine at the pain and pleasure that was being doled out all over, his entire body was on fire.

Steve’s lips trailed down Peter’s stomach and he sat up as he reached Peter’s waistband. He popped open the button and pulled Peter’s pants down, taking everything off and leaving Peter completely naked. When he heard the clothes touch the floor, Bucky pulled away from the kiss and stood back up. 

Peter lay there breathing heavily and looking up at the two men staring down at him. Peter felt a slight blush covering his body as he watched the men’s eyes travel over every part of him. He was laid there naked while both of the others were still fully clothed; he felt so exposed but _fuck_ if he wasn’t feeling incredible. Two of the most gorgeous men he’d ever laid eyes on were looking down at him like they were planning on completely devouring him. 

Bucky gave Peter a quick wink before he turned to Steve, who’s eyes were still on Peter. Bucky placed a hand on Steve’s neck, brushing his thumb over the man’s jaw. Steve’s head snapped towards Bucky, eyes dark and filled with lust. “He’s perfect, isn’t he,” Bucky smiled, glancing back at Peter.

“Oh yeah,” Steve nodded.

Bucky pulled Steve in for a kiss. The kiss started out slow, savouring the taste of each other, and it gradually became more hungry, their desire for each other and the young man on the bed growing and demanding to be known. Peter leaned up on his elbows, watching the two men completely ravage each other and he was pretty sure that he’d never been as hard in his life, it was better than any porn he had watched before and they hadn’t even taken their clothes off yet. 

Peter reached down and wrapped his hand around his cock. He kept his eyes on the men as he dropped to lay back on the bed, the pleasure rippling through him as he stroked himself. It didn’t take long before his hips were bucking off the bed, desperate for more. 

When Peter moaned loud, Steve and Bucky pulled apart and turned towards the bed to see Peter laid out, eyes closed, mouth hung open and fucking his own fist. Bucky cleared his throat and Peter stopped immediately and looked up, embarrassed. 

“Pete, I think Steve’s a little too dressed, don’t you?” Bucky said, running his metal hand across Steve’s chest. Peter nodded, which made Bucky smile. “Why don’t you come here and get him naked for me,” he said. 

Peter didn’t need to be told twice and he clambered off of the bed, coming to a stop between the men, facing Steve. As Peter stood there looking up at Steve, Bucky pressed himself up against Peter and leaned down to speak into his ear. “Take off his shirt, Pete.” 

When Peter immediately followed his instructions, Bucky changed his mind. The men in front of him were so obedient, he’d be an idiot to not take advantage of this. Bucky watched as Peter pulled Steve’s shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. Peter’s fingers trailed over Steve’s skin, and the man shivered at the contact.

Bucky leaned over and pressed a kiss to Peter’s shoulder. “He sure is something, right?” Bucky said low.

“Yeah,” Peter breathed.

Bucky smiled. “He’s really sensitive, too,” he said. “Especially his nipples.”

Peter lifted his hand and brushed his fingertips over Steve’s nipples and the man instantly let out a moan, reaching forward to grab onto Peter’s hips. 

“Yeah, just like that,” Bucky breathed, placing his hands over Steve’s. “The other one needs attention too, doll. Get those pretty lips on him.”

Peter did as he was told, leaning forward and darting his tongue out to swipe over Steve’s nipple hesitantly. The groan that Steve let out spurred him on and he closed his lips around the bud and sucked. Steve’s hands tightened on Peter’s hips, squeezing hard enough to bruise. Lost in the pleasure, he completely forgot to even try and hold back his strength, he didn’t exactly need to with Bucky and luckily Peter was made of stronger stuff than regular people. He’d be sporting bruises in the morning and he definitely didn’t care.

As Peter continued the attack on Steve’s chest, Bucky pressed himself against Peter's back, dragging his clothed cock across Peter’s skin as Steve held Peter against him, the young man’s body being his anchor. Steve pressed his leg between Peter’s, both men groaning as Peter ground himself on the man’s jeans, pre-cum quickly soaking into the fabric. Bucky took advantage of Steve’s mouth, which was hanging open, and leaned over to lick inside his mouth, dragging him in for a filthy kiss. Steve could barely respond while Peter licked and sucked his way across his chest. 

Bucky pulled back, smirking when Steve leaned forward trying to follow his mouth. Bucky leaned down to nip at Peter’s throat. “Good boy. Look at Steve,” he said. Peter looked up, lips and chin covered in saliva, and looked at Steve. The Captain looked down at him with dark eyes, chest heaving as he tried to regain his breath. “Don’t you think he’s still a little too dressed?” Peter nodded in response. “Stevie, why don’t you go and sit down on the bed?” Steve released his death grip on Peter’s hips and sat down on the edge of the bed. 

Bucky put his hands on Peter’s hips and turned him to face Steve. Bucky reached around and wrapped his hand around Peter’s cock, stroking it slowly. “Peter, take off the rest of Steve’s clothes for me.” He landed a swat to Peter’s ass and watched the young man walk the few steps until he was between Steve’s legs.

Steve immediately reached up and pulled Peter in for a kiss, hot and desperate. Peter moaned into Steve’s mouth as the man’s huge hands gripped his ass, pulling them flush together. 

Bucky let them continue for a few moments before he cleared his throat. “That doesn’t look like you’re taking clothes off, doll.”

Peter turned around with pleading eyes. “I’m… I’m sorry Mr. Barnes, I…”

Bucky stepped forward with a soft smile and placed a hand on Peter’s cheek. “Shhhh, it’s ok. That was Stevie’s fault, doll.” Bucky leaned down and pressed a kiss to Peter’s lips. “You do what I told you, ok? Maybe the good Captain will be able to keep his hands to himself this time.” Bucky gave Steve a warning look, which the man tried to challenge, but his desperation for touch diminished the effect he wanted. 

Steve rolled his eyes and leaned back a little, resting his hands on the bed. “Ok, Sergeant, if that’s what you want,” he said, lifting his hips a little in invitation.

“It is.”

Peter leaned over and unbuckled Steve’s pants, popping them open and grabbing at the waistband. Steve dropped back onto his elbows and lifted his hips to allow Peter to pull his pants down, his cock springing free. Peter got down to his knees and pulled Steve’s pants and underwear off completely, dropping them to the ground before going to stand back up. 

Bucky noticed the movement and placed his metal hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Uh uh, you stay down there.” Bucky knelt down behind Peter and bit into his neck hard, eliciting a filthy moan from the young man. “Even though I don’t think he deserves it,” he began, licking over the bite to soothe the skin, “fuck if I am gonna miss out on a chance to see those lip wrapped around my Stevie’s cock.”

Peter looked at Steve’s cock, which lay heavy against the man’s stomach. While it looked ridiculously intimidating, Peter’s mouth watered at the thought of it hitting the back of his throat. 

Steve watched Peter with a smirk. “I think he wants that, too, Buck,” he said.

Bucky chuckled and leaned over Peter’s shoulder to look at him. Peter’s face was blushed red, and he didn’t seem to be able to take his eyes off of Steve’s cock. Bucky trailed his hand up Peter’s body, fingers ghosting over his stomach, chest and throat, coming to finally stop just under Peter’s mouth. 

Bucky toyed with Peter’s bottom lip. “Is that what you want, Pete?” 

Peter didn’t respond, he didn’t nod or confirm. He opened his mouth and took Bucky’s fingers in, wrapping his tongue around the digits, sucking hard. Bucky groaned and pushed his fingers deeper into the warm, wet mouth. “Oh, Stevie, you’re gonna be in for a treat,” he said with a smirk. 

“We’ll see about that, won’t we,” Steve said, reaching down to his cock and giving it a few strokes. 

Bucky pulled his fingers from Peter’s mouth with an obscene pop. Keeping his eyes locked with Steve’s, Bucky spoke into Peter’s ear. “I want you to do exactly what I tell you, doll. I want you to make my Stevie feel so good.”

Peter nodded, “I can do that,” he said with determination.

“I know you can,” Bucky crooned, running his hands down Peter’s sides gently, “Both of you can. Now, Stevie, lay back for me.” Steve did as he was told, laying flat on the bed. “Pete, pull Stevie down a little, let his ass hang off the edge a little.” 

Peter wrapped his arms under Steve’s legs and dragged the man down, Steve’s body sliding easily over the sheets. The Captain and the Sergeant both groaned at the kid’s strength; Steve wasn’t exactly a small man, he was a wall of pure muscle, but the way Peter moved him like he weighed the same as pre-serum Steve was one of the hottest things they had ever seen/experienced.

“Perfect,” Bucky breathed, “I want you to lick from Steve’s balls, all the way up his cock.” 

Peter leaned over and did as he was told, starting from the bottom of Steve’s balls, running the flat of his tongue over them slowly. 

“Good boy, that’s it, nice and slow,” Bucky praised, “keep doing it like that.”

When Peter got to the head of Steve’s cock, he wrapped his lips around it gently, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to it before going back to the man’s balls and starting again. He carried on, knowing Bucky would give him instructions when he wanted to do something different. Steve’s body shuddered as Peter licked a hot, wet path over the underside of his cock.

“Fuck,” Steve groaned out, his legs shaking as Peter’s lips closed around his cock head once more, tongue darting out to lick the sensitive tip.

“Look at what you’re doing, doll,” Bucky said with a smile. “Imagine what he’ll be like when you actually suck him down.”

Both Peter and Steve moaned at the thought, both enjoying what was going on, but obviously desperate for more. 

“Buck… Pete… Please,” Steve panted as Peter kitten licked his balls gently. 

“You’ve got him begging already, Pete, do you wanna make him louder?” Bucky asked.

“Fuck yeah,” Peter breathed.

“Take him into your mouth, slow. As slow as you can,” Bucky instructed. 

Peter wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock and lifted it toward his mouth. Peter had always thought that his hands were at least normal-sized, and they probably were but Steve’s cock completely dwarfed them. Peter pushed himself up onto his knees and wrapped his lips around Steve’s cock, doing as he was told and going slowly, even if he wanted to take the man down in one. 

Steve let out a long drawn out moan as Peter’s lips travelled lower, enveloping his cock painfully slow. It felt incredible and excruciating at the same time and it took everything he had not to grab the back of Peter’s head and ram the kid down onto him. 

Bucky pressed against Peter and wrapped his hand around Peter’s cock, stroking it slowly. Peter moaned, sending vibrations down Steve’s cock, making the man cry out and try to thrust his hips up, but Bucky anticipated it and clamped his metal hand on Steve’s hip and held him down. Steve whined, but didn’t try to fight it as Peter continued. 

“That’s it, doll, suck him down. Take in as much as you can,” Bucky praised.

Peter hummed in satisfaction as Steve's cock slowly hit the back of his throat. He relaxed as much as he could, trying to see how much he could get in, breathing heavily through his nose. It wasn't long before he started to struggle and he choked, pulling back and completely off, trying to regain his breath. 

While Steve whined at the sudden loss, Bucky wrapped his arms around Peter. "Well done, babydoll, you did really well." He moved so that he could look at Peter's face and he could see the disappointment in his glassy eyes. "Don't look so down, Pete, Steve isn't exactly small, is he?" Bucky reached over and wrapped his hand around Steve's cock, dragging a deep moan from the man as he continued to stroke him. "Now Peter, what I want you to do," he began, placing his lips at Peter's ear so that he could whisper, "is wrap those pretty lips around Steve again and give him everything you've got." 

Peter turned to look at Bucky and the glint of desire in his eyes matched Bucky's. Peter wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss, which the man happily returned. When they pulled apart, breathing heavily, Peter immediately turned back to Steve and wrapped his hand around the base of the man's cock and sucked him down fast and deep. 

Steve, who had been concentrating on regaining his breath rather than listening to the men, groaned as his cock was swallowed once more, Peter no longer holding back. The young man's head bobbed quickly, while his hand worked on whatever he couldn't get into his mouth. 

"Fuck, Peter your mouth is incredible," Steve moaned out loudly. 

Peter looked up and his eyes locked with Steve's. Peter smiled around the man's cock before he lowered his eyes and turned his attention back to sucking Steve off, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard, Steve's head dropping back onto the bed. 

Bucky kneeled and watched for a few moments before he stood up, pulling off his clothes without taking his eyes off of the men. As soon as he was completely naked, he grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand and moved back to kneel behind Peter. 

Bucky's eyes quickly fixed onto Peter's ass. Bucky stroked his own cock, the scene in front of him and the sounds bouncing off the walls making him so fucking hard. Bucky popped the cap of the lube and coated his fingers, wiping the excess on the sheets beside Steve. He ran his metal hand delicately down Peter's spine, grinning as the young man's body shook. While he traced light shapes on Peter's back, Bucky's other hand made its way between Peter's cheeks to tease his hole. 

The shock of the touch made Peter jump slightly, darting forward and taking Steve's cock down deeper than he had been planning to, making the Captain moan, his hips jerking unconsciously. The gagging sound Peter made was like music to the men's ears. As soon as he got over the initial shock, Peter started pushing his hips back, begging for Bucky to fill him. 

Bucky, eager to oblige, pressed the first finger in slowly to the knuckle. He stilled where he was for a few seconds but Peter seemed to have other plans and started rocking his hips, making Bucky's finger slide in and out of him. Bucky let Peter continue, rocking himself on and off of both Bucky's finger and Steve's cock in tandem. 

When he felt like Peter was stretched enough, he gripped Peter's hip with his free hand to still him, which Peter complied with. Bucky pressed a second finger in and the moan that Peter let out shot straight down Steve’s cock. Steve’s hand shot out and he laced his fingers into Peter’s curls, holding him still and rocking his hips to press his cock deeper down Peter’s throat. Peter whimpered, feeling so full from both ends. He looked up at Steve and when their eyes connected, he could see the deadly hunger in the man’s eyes. Peter hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, pulling off with a pop. 

“You ok, Mr. Rogers?” Peter asked, trying to hold his voice as steady as he could, which wasn’t easy considering Bucky was still pumping his fingers in his ass. 

Before Steve could respond, Bucky pushed his fingers in deep and held them there. “Stevie’s been holding back, Pete. What he really wants is to fuck that gorgeous face of yours,” Bucky said, reaching around and gripping Peter’s face. 

“You can do that,” Peter said determinedly.

Steve’s eyes somehow softened and darkened at the same time. “Oh, honey, I don’t think you know what you’re getting yourself into,” he said with a smirk, “I’m not gonna go easy on you.”

“Why don’t you show me,” Peter replied with an identical smirk. 

Steve groaned and Bucky chuckled, pulling his fingers out of Peter and spanking him on the ass. Peter leaned over and took Steve back into his mouth and came to a stop about halfway down. Steve didn’t waste any time reaching to grab the back of Peter’s head and gave a few tentative thrusts. Peter looked up at Steve and gave him a look that said _‘is that all you’ve got?’_ Steve simply gave Peter a quick wink before he thrust his hips and pulled Peter’s head down, his cock ramming the back of his throat. 

Peter was initially shocked and gagged on Steve’s cock, but the man didn’t stop. Peter relaxed his jaw and throat, eventually being slightly more comfortable letting the man use him as he saw fit. Bucky watched them for a little while, and when he heard Peter moan in pleasure, he ran his hand up Peter’s spine and returned the other to Peter’s ass, pressing two fingers back in. 

Peter moaned around Steve’s cock, overwhelmed from the assault he was getting. Both men didn’t let up, continuing a punishing pace. Bucky eventually pressed a third finger in and Peter screamed. Tears started to fall from his eyes and drool ran down his chin and his chest. He was a mess. He felt incredible and he could hear both men moaning and enjoying what they were doing. All of that made his cock so hard it was almost painful, desperate for attention, desperate for release. 

Peter’s whimpers started to get higher pitched and his ass was starting to clench around Bucky’s fingers, he was close. Bucky took that moment to hook his fingers and brush against Peter’s prostate. That was all it took for Peter to pull off of Steve’s cock and throw his head back, screaming his release, cum splattering on the side of the bed. 

Once the high was over, Peter flopped down, his head landing on Steve’s thigh. Steve ran his fingers through Peter’s hair softly while Bucky gently rode him through his orgasm. Peter lay there with his eyes closed just taking in the calming motions from the men. When the aftershocks stopped, Bucky pulled his fingers out and leaned over to place a kiss on Peter’s shoulder. 

“You still with us, Pete?” he asked softly. 

Peter hummed and nodded. 

Bucky chuckled and wrapped his arms around Peter, lifting him up and laying him down in Steve’s open arms. They lay there for a little while, Steve playing with Peter’s hair and Bucky taking his place on the other side of the young man, wiping his face and chest. Peter’s breathing eventually evened out, content exactly where he was. 

“You wanna take a break?” Steve asked, dragging his nails gently across Peter’s scalp. 

Peter’s eyes shot open. “Definitely not,” he said with a dreamy smile. 

Steve leaned down and gave Peter a deep kiss. “Good,” he said against Peter’s lips as they pulled apart. 

Steve looked over Peter’s head to Bucky, asking the silent question. When Bucky nodded, Steve smiled and pulled himself out of Peter’s embrace. He reached for a pillow and stood from the bed, placing it under Peter’s hips before he gripped Peter’s ankles and lifted his legs to place Peter’s feet flat on the bed. 

Bucky ran his hands through Peter’s hair and pulled him in for a sweet kiss. “I got you all good and ready, doll. Do you want Stevie’s cock?” he asked. 

“Please,” Peter whispered against Bucky’s lips. 

Bucky pulled away and looked up at Steve. “You heard the kid, Stevie,” he smirked. 

Steve quickly slicked up his cock and lined himself up, pressing in slowly. He let out a deep groan. “Fuck, Pete, you’re so tight.”

Peter whimpered as he was filled. He knew that Steve was big, but feeling the man actually inside him, he was _huge_. It was a little painful as he stretched open, but it was a good kind of pain. Bucky leaned over and kissed Peter, swallowing his whimpers. When Steve bottomed out, Peter pulled back from Bucky’s lips and turned to Steve. The Captain smiled, knowing what the young man wanted, and leaned over to kiss Peter.

When they pulled apart and Steve shifted lightly, Peter whimpered. “Fuck, I’m so full,” Peter whispered. 

Bucky sat up and pulled Steve in for a dirty kiss. Steve started to rock his hips, slowly dragging his cock in and out of Peter while his tongue battled with Bucky’s. When Bucky broke the kiss, he gripped Steve’s hip, stopping the man’s movements. 

“Stop there, Stevie,” Bucky said, getting off of the bed. 

Bucky stood behind Steve and placed a hand between the man’s shoulders, pushing gently. Steve wrapped an arm under Peter’s waist and shuffled them up a little. He brought his knees up on the bed and covered Peter’s body with his. Steve gasped and jerked his hips forward when he felt Bucky’s lubed finger brush against his hole. Peter moaned when Steve’s cock pushed deeper. 

Bucky wasted no time sliding the first finger into Steve, pumping it punishingly before quickly adding a second. Steve cried out, fingers tightening in the sheets. Peter wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and pulled him down into a dirty kiss. While Bucky finger fucked Steve and stretched him out, adding a third finger, Steve’s hips rocked and pushed his cock deep into Peter. Steve whined into Peter’s mouth when Bucky pulled his fingers out, the sound dying as soon as he felt Bucky’s cock breaching him. 

Steve was completely on another planet. He couldn’t speak or even think; with Bucky huge inside him and Peter tight around him, Steve was a mess. It had been so long since he had topped someone, and bottoming at the same time was overwhelming. He wanted so badly to be driving his cock into Peter hard, making the kid scream his name. He wanted to fuck himself back onto Bucky’s cock but his brain wasn’t functioning enough to move. 

Bucky gripped Steve’s hips and pulled back slowly, pulling Steve with him before he pushed back in, pushing himself deep into Steve and pushing Steve into Peter. Bucky gave a couple of experimental thrusts and the moans that the two men let out told him that he was doing something right. 

Bucky pulled his hips back and snapped them forward, starting a steady pace. The room was quickly filled with their moans and the sounds of skin slapping. It wasn’t long before Bucky could feel himself getting close and he started speeding up his thrusts, forcing his and Steve’s cocks as deep as possible. 

Peter, oversensitive from his first orgasm, was first to let go, cum covering himself and Steve. As Peter’s ass clenched around his cock, Steve’s prostate was hit with a particularly hard thrust, and he couldn’t hold back any more, coming hard and filling Peter. The sounds of the two men whimpering as he continued to hammer his hips was enough to send Bucky over the edge, coming with a growl, hips stuttering into Steve. 

Bucky pulled out and held onto Steve’s hips, pulling him out of Peter, laying him beside the young man. He then collapsed beside Peter and the three men lay there, the only sound in the room being their heavy breathing. They eventually moved so that they were all propped up against the pillows, the two larger men wrapped around Peter, pressing delicate kisses to each other’s skin. 

Being sandwiched between two super soldiers was like being trapped between two furnaces which meant that there was no way that he was gonna be covering his body with anything for a long while. 

Suddenly Clint burst into the room. “WOAH!” he yelled, making the men jump and try to cover themselves. Clint turned his back to the naked men. “You’re gonna have to wrap up this sandwich to-go. An Avenger’s Level Threat has just been called in.” As he left the room, they could hear Clint yell, “TONY! DOES F.R.I.D.A.Y. TAPE EVERYTHING IN EVERY ROOM?”

Steve saw the shocked look on Peter’s face and shook his head as they got out of bed. “Of course not, that would be an invasion of privacy,” he said, trying to reassure Peter. 

“OF COURSE SHE DOES,” Tony yelled in response. “DON’T THINK I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU DID IN THE GAMES ROOM, BARTON! I HAVE TO REPLACE THAT RUG!”

The three men froze for a moment before Peter burst out laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” Steve asked. 

“I think I know what we can watch next movie night!” he said before he left the room, going to his room to throw on his suit. 

Holiday was over, time to save the world again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I sad it's done? YES! This fic took over my life for a few weeks of non-stop writing (outside of work hours anyway!) Thank you so much to those who have commented and given kudos, you've all made me so happy! I love to hear from you all! Check out my other stories if you haven't already!
> 
> If you wanna join the SSBB Discord server, here's the link!! https://discord.gg/6wFsB2f You can find me screaming in here, come say hey! We have loads of MCU fics, thirst and chat! (Read the rules, tag one of the mods in the new-person-purgatory channel and tell them your age, which fic you got the link from, and my name)
> 
> Or say hey on Twitter @TheOnlyCeeCeeJ
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all stick with me and subscribe <3 
> 
> If you wanna join the SSBB Discord server, here's the link!! https://discord.gg/6wFsB2f You can find me screaming in here, come say hey! We have loads of MCU fics, thirst and chat! (Read the rules, tag one of the mods in the new-person-purgatory channel and tell them your age, which fic you got the link from, and my name)
> 
> Or say hey on Twitter @TheOnlyCeeCeeJ
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
